Destino
by Shashira
Summary: CAPÍTULO 6: Hermione es un vampiro. Remus es un licántropo. Ambas razas están enfrentadas ¿Qué pasaría si el camino de ambos fueran unidos por una Profecía?
1. Default Chapter

Hola¡¡¡ Bueno éste es un nuevo fic inspirado por mi hermanita pequeña (la Chimos, de quince años de edad y una Neo Gótica, como se define ella misma).  No es muy largo, espero que me perdonéis pero es algo así como una prueba antes de lanzar el cohete jejeje. Quiero ver los resultados.

**Éste fic va dedicado a Yussi, porque ella es la que me soporta todos los fines de semana, y la que me anima cuando estoy triste, la que se pone histérica cuando vemos una película juntas o gritamos al ver una foto de Orlando Bloom. Ella es como mi hermana, aunque es mi prima, que prácticamente es lo mismo :P. A ella que me hace soñar cada vez que se sienta a mi lado. Por ser siempre ella, por ser mi Vampira favorita ^__^.**

Y ahora nada, a leer todo el mundo¡¡¡ 

**Besos¡¡¡¡**

**********************************************************************************************

**_DESTINO_**

"Tienes que elegir un camino. Elijas el que elijas tendrás aliados, aunque también enemigos. Realmente no hay ni buenos ni malos, simplemente es el afán por sobrevivir. Sobrevivir al mundo nuevo que hemos creado y todo lo que conlleva a ello. Vivir o morir, es la única regla existente ahora, y en lo único que debes confiar; porque estás sola, siempre lo estarás de ahora en adelante. Y lo que te queda, pequeña, puede ser la eternidad".

Lo dijo muy despacio, estudiando entre las sombras mi rostro, iluminado a ratos y de manera parcial por el fuego de la chimenea. Supe que esperaba que gritara, o incluso que intentara huir desesperada y horrorizada por sus palabras. Pero yo sabía que sucedería, tarde o temprano sucedería. Me irían a buscar, y yo sería una de ellos.

Llevaba en la mansión apenas unos minutos, pero al entrar y pisar sus suelos de mármol blanco, ver las paredes inmaculadas y los techos con hermosos frescos de antaño... una sensación extraña me invadió, desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabeza, pasando antes por la espina dorsal. Esa casa me esperaba. Y yo esperaba  la llegada de su dueño.

Fue así como elegí mi destino, mi rumbo, mi nueva vida. La suerte estaba echada, jugaría en su bando, en el bando de la noche y la oscuridad, de los inmortales. Jugaría entre... no, entre no: Jugaría con los que ya podía considerar de los míos.

Glup – Glup – Glup. El sonido suave del goteo en la copa rompía el silencio de la habitación. Antes había escuchado el ruido del rajar de la daga en su carne fría, daga que aún conservaba entre sus manos y que empuñaba fuerte, rudo y desafiante, como siempre había sido desde que lo conocía.

- Ahora te mataré – fruncí el ceño en señal de protesta.

- No me dijiste nada de eso.

- Tampoco lo preguntaste.

Hubo un silencio denso, de fondo podía escuchar el gotear de la copa y en mis oídos palpitaba acelerado mi corazón. Morir... ¿qué se sentiría? ¿qué atravesaría mi cuerpo cuando él...? Se acercó a mi lentamente, con su andar hosco y sus cejas espesas enmarcándole los ojos oscuros. Me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él de una forma seca, casi violenta.

- Esto no es fácil ¿sabes?

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera. – respondió tranquilo, con su voz grave y su rostro serio, pálido desde todos los ángulos del salón. Lo miré como se mira a alguien del cual desconfías. Había dicho que estaría sola, que no pusiera mi confianza en nada ni en nadie. ¿Qué pasaría si...? No, mejor no pensar en ello, mejor pensar en lo que vendrá después... o simplemente no pensar.

-  Huelo tu miedo – me cogió de la barbilla, observando mi rostro de perfil - ¿no te fías de mí? – chasqueó la lengua y sonrió melancólicamente – No temas, no dejaré que... 

Me quité el jersey beige de lana que llevaba. Pude ver sus ojos se dilatarse, pero pronto volvió a su estado sombrío y hosco habitual. Pasó una mano por mi brazo izquierdo: Estaba frío como el hielo. Me agarré a su cuello y ladeé algo la cabeza, dejando que mi cabello me ocultara medio rostro.

- Date prisa. Quiero que pase rápido. – asintió y rozó sus labios por mi cuello, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo ¿Era miedo o frío? ¿O simplemente dos sensaciones que en aquel momento se unían dentro de mí? Una u otra daban lo mismo, en poco tiempo desaparecerían porque yo entonces estaría... sería...

- Ahora estate quietecita, preciosa, porque esto... – se tomó un momento antes de hundir su rostro en mi cuello y supe que sonreía  – esto...te va a doler.

Sentía como se me iba la vida en cada gota que bebía, cómo se llevaba mi alma con ello. Me dejaba llevar por sus movimientos, sus dientes en mi carne y... vi como mi sangre goteaba en el suelo de mármol blanco, y al mirar al techo observé que el fresco representaba a una dama de negro montada en un hermoso corcel blanco. Y la dama tenía la tez pálida. Y colmillos que se clavaban en el cuello de un hombre que transportaba.

- Tranquila Hermione .

Me apretó con fuerza extrema y noté como sus incisivos se hundían más en mi carne. Mis uñas arañaron sus espalda, notando con las yemas el tacto de la camisa de seda negra, y con el último aliento de vida que me quedaba susurré: 

- Víktor...

**********************************************************************************************

- Los humanos sois atacados por seres que antes os temían. Desaparecéis y servís de alimento.

- Un mundo gobernado por dos clanes invencibles. Licántropos y Vampiros... y debes pertenecer a uno de ellos para sobrevivir ¿Cuál elegir?

- Yo ya pertenezco a uno desde hace muchos años.

- Pero estás en ese bando porque las circunstancias prácticamente te obligaron a ello, Remus.

Estaban sentados en la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, en el suelo y bebiendo cerveza. Uno al lado del otro, como antaño habían estado. Sin preocupaciones, sin ningún peso en sus cabezas, riendo y soñando. Ahora todo era distinto. 

- Viene la Luna, Sirius – el hombre de cabello negro miró el oscuro cielo. Sus ojos azules, muy abiertos, observaban las estrellas y las constelaciones.

- No la veo – A su lado su amigo sonrió de manera dulce, haciendo que su rostro no aparentara más de treinta años. Su mirada dorada se perdió en el oscuro bosque que había a sus pies.

- Vienen tiempos difíciles – susurró, más para sí que para Sirius. Éste último le puso una mano en el hombro con ternura.

- Elijas lo que elijas... – apretó el hombro de Remus con fuerza – Sabes que me tienes aquí, para lo que sea.

El hombre asintió y observó las estrellas. Siete de ellas, las más brillantes, estaban alienadas formando una Media Luna. Remus suspiró.

- No puedo huir del destino – concluyó sombrío.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que deberé matar a los Vampiros.

- Y eso significa...

- Que el Rey de los Vampiros debe morir a manos del Príncipe de los Lobos.

Sirius dio un respingo y Lupin pudo ver como su rostro se contorsionaba por el espanto.

- Remus no puedes hablar en serio, estamos hablando de... 

- No hay otro camino, Sirius: Debo matar a Víktor Krum.

**********************************************************************************************

Sí venga, ahora hago las aclaraciones: La Idea del enfrentamiento de los Vampiros y los Licántropos no es mía, la cogí de una película que fue mi hermana pequeña a ver con sus amigos y resulta que hoy en el almuerzo me explicó de lo que iba y a mi se me encendió la bombilla que vive en mi mente y... éste es el resultado. Venga no me seáis malos y dejad opiniones, que para ser mi primer Remus/Herm quiero saber qué pensáis. Las espero con ansias¡¡¡  Besos¡¡¡¡ 

Ah¡¡¡ Antes de que se me olvide, que sé que lo he hecho cortito, pero es que es de prueba, digamos que para situaros en la acción ¿ok? El segundo supongo que lo tendré en diez días o un par de semanas. Es que también tengo que actualizar los demás fics ¿vale? Mi hotmail es: Shashira_total@hotmail.com


	2. Capítulo 2

De nuevo estamos¡¡¡ Venga, el segundo capítulo ya, pero ante todo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡¡ Me han alegrado, de verdad, espero que siempre me apoyéis de esa manera.

* Yussi: **Bueno, ahora tenemos un conflicto interno, así que dudo que sea tu tesoro y que me invites a chocolate, pero de todos modos gracias por la intención. El zulo déjalo a un ladito que estoy muy bien en mi casita metidita en mi camita preciosa y hermosa, con mis paredes empapeladas de posters y el muñeco de Harry Potter en el escritorio. Espero que todos lo que dices sea verdad. Gracias.******

* kat basted: **Jajajaja, tú eres una sádica ¿quieres cargarte en serio a Krum de un mordisco? Mala¡¡¡ Pobrecito Víktor¡¡¡ ¿No te da pena? (silencio) Eh... tomaré eso como un no. Oye, hay un Remus/Herm en castellano buenísimo llamado "Días en la Playa" es de mi amiga Kmila y te recomiendo que lo leas. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* PENELOPE BLACK: **Muchas gracias hija¡¡¡ Yo vi ya la película, y a mí, sinceramente, no me hizo mucha gracia, pero todo es cuestión de gustos, que aún no se ha escrito un libro de esos. Venga. Espero que sigas leyendo ^_^.******

* J@ina: **Ey¡¡¡ Otra que tiene unos fics buenísimos. Pues de verdad que la historia es un Remus /Herm, al menos de momento, y sí, Krum es un vampiro, el Rey de los vampiros para ser más exactos. Yo me alegro de que tú actualizaras el tuyo, pero creo que es hora de que sigas con El Medallón de Hildegarde, que es mi favorito¡¡¡¡ Bueno tú publicas y yo también jeje. Besos¡¡¡¡******

* gaby:): **Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en serio que no me merezco tanto halagos por favor¡¡¡ Me ponéis colorada¡¡¡******

* Samantha Wood Jekyll: **No me he planteado el meter a Draco en la historia, al menos no por el momento, pero te aseguro que si lo hiciera sería un vampiro, y además de los sexys que derriten... ay mamazota que rico¡¡¡¡ Besos y Gracias¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **Tu enana olvida ese club de fans¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja estás loca¡¡¡. Yo tampoco me iagino a Ron de vampiro, pero he visto que por ahí circula un fic que va de eso, así que habrá que leerlo para creerlo. Mi hermana se llama Rocío, pero le decimos Chimos, es un apodo, un mote. No quiero monumentos, gracias, con un review tuyo yo me conformo. Besos linda¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **A mí la idea me gusta, pero a la hora de desarrollarla llega lo difícil, sobretodo cuando se trata de clanes y todo eso, porque yo de vampiros sé lo mismo que de mecánica, es decir, NADA¡¡¡ Tu no te llenes la cabeza de pajaritos y sigue con tus historias¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* PATTY : **¿Descubriste el secreto de los frescos y el suelo? Jajajaja, lo siento, pero es que la tentación me corrompía por dentro y... pudo más¡¡¡ Bueno no me des las gracias, gracias a ti por dedicarme un tiempecito a mis tonterías y barbaridades, que sé que estás muy liada con el trabajo y todo. Por cierto, te espero en España¡¡¡ Besos hermosa niña chilena¡¡¡******

* kmila: **Mi musa¡¡¡¡ Bueno, ella es una gran gran persona y mejor escritora si cabe. Por ella soy tan fanática de todo esto y por ella en parte publiqué mi primer fic, y mira ya, creo que tengo como ocho¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por el review y ante todo, gracias por estar ahí siempre que te necesito musa, aunque estemos lejos.******

* Jenny Anderson : **¿Sorprendida? ¿Yo a ti? Pero fuiste tú¡¡¡ Que casi me da un yuyu leyendo Nueva Generación¡¡¡ Te juro que estaba al filo de un ataque cardíaco, es que eres mala¡¡¡ A mi también me gustan tus fics, así que ánimo y continúa¡¡¡ Me diviertes mucho ^_^.******

* Andres Corrales: **Amor mío, te puedo asegurar que lo único que tiene éste fic de Underworld es la batalla entre vampiros y licántropos, porque lo demás está todo sacado de mi cabeza¡¡¡¡¡ De todos modos tú no has visto la película, así que no puedes opinar de ello como deberías, y por cierto ¿mañana nos vamos al Anfiteatro a bailar? Creo que tengo entradas para nosotros, veré lo que puedo hacer... Besos¡¡¡******

* cass metallium: **A mí la pareja me comenzó a gustar cuando leí "Días en la Playa", que es una pasada. Yo me alegro de que te guste, porque no estoy segura de nada en ésta historia... Gracias¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed : **Hola niña¡¡¡¡ ¿De verdad te ha encantado? Wow¡¡¡ No e spara tanto¡¡¡ En serio¡¡¡ Pero te agardezco tu apoyo de todo corazón. Espero que te guste también éste capítulo, besos¡¡¡******

Ahora aclarar que yo de vampiros no me he leído anda de nada, que de películas he visto Entrevista con el Vampiro y La Reina de los Condenados y nada más. Así que la cultura y demás está todo sacado de mi cabeza. No existe ninguno de los clanes mencionados y los nombres los mismo, inventado.

 Gracias a todos por soportarme¡¡¡ 

_Besos¡¡¡_

**********************************************************************************************

DESTINO: Capítulo 2 

Cuando mueres para convertirte en vampiro no ves tú vida pasando como una película, ni siquiera en fotos. En realidad en lo que menos piensas es en lo que has vivido, sino más bien en lo que te queda por vivir. 

Vivir... 

Me sentía rara pensando en aquella palabra, usándola como si realmente la necesitase, cuando ya era completamente prescindible. Y hacía tan solo horas que había pasado, pero parecían verdaderos años. O tal vez es que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a la dulce eternidad.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos al abrirse fue el fresco que adornaba la cúpula de la habitación. Representaba una batalla entre licántropos y vampiros. En ella se veía cabezas de lobos desgarradas y hombres de colmillos afilados mordiendo agresivamente cuerpos de animales. De lo que parecían simple animales. 

Una lluvia suave caía sobre ellos, dejando el cabello y las ropas empapadas, dándole así un aspecto aún más siniestro a la batalla. Entonces me fijé en  una mujer que miraba la escena desde la cima de un monte cercano. Tuve la sensación de que me observaba bajo esa cortina de agua y lejanía que me impedía dibujar con perfección su rostro. Llevaba una capa negra e iba montada en un hermoso pegaso negro que tenía sus patas delanteras suspendidas en el aire en señal de desafío. La mujer sostenía algo envuelto en sus brazos, pero era difícil descifrar qué era exactamente ¿un frasco? ¿un arma?. Por un momento me imaginé que era ella, y eso hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

- Veo que has despertado – era una voz dulce, serena, pero aún así hizo que me sobresaltara. Me puse de rodillas en la cama que descansaba y eché un vistazo por primera vez a la habitación.

Era un cuarto apacible, de forma rectangular, con tapices antiguos colgados en las interminables paredes y en el suelo de mármol blanco una alfombra roja oscura. Una chimenea con gárgolas siniestras talladas en el mármol  presidía la estancia, en ella crepitaba un fuego abundante, a pesar de que el amplio balcón que daba a un hermoso lago estaba abierto de par en par. La cama era de matrimonio, con doseles en un rojo muy oscuro, las sábanas eran blancas y contrastaban con el color de las mantas, que eran iguales que el dosel.

Miré de un lado a otro, sorprendida de que aún no encontrara a nadie en la habitación. Entonces la vi. Estaba apoyada en una de las columnas de la entrada.  

Era una mujer joven. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, y sonreía de manera leve con los brazos cruzados.

- Víktor se pondrá feliz – decía andando hacia mí, de nuevo son su dulce y serena voz, casi cantarina. 

Su vestido negro y entallado a la cintura llegaba hasta el suelo, y las mangas comenzaban a abrirse en la parte del codo en forma de campana hasta llegar a tener una caída que se distanciaba poco centímetros del mármol inmaculado.

Acercó su rostro al mío, y pude ver unos ojos rajados y pardos que me observaban evaluadores. Me cogió la barbilla, mirándome desde diferentes ángulos.

- El Príncipe tiene razón: Eres muy hermosa.

- Quién eres – no era una pregunta, y ella lo había captado en seguida. 

Se separó de mí aún conservando aquella media sonrisa, sentándose en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo rojo, cerca de los grandes ventanales que daban al balcón. Cruzó las piernas bajo el vestido negro, las manos apoyadas en los brazos del butacón, sin apartar aquellos ojos pardos de los míos, al acecho de cualquier reacción que tuviese, intentando prolongar aquel silencio solo roto por el frú frú de la tela negra que la cubría y el crepitar de la leña.

- Me llamo Alikma – levantó los brazos y se encogió de hombros – Me mandaron para ver si estabas cómoda en tu nueva habitación.

Me acerqué a un sillón contiguo al suyo y tomé asiento. Me di cuenta entonces de que ya no vestía mi jersey beige ni mis tejanos, sino que el atuendo había cambiado para convertirse en un traje negro con un escote pronunciado en la espalda. 

- ¿Dónde esta Víktor?

- Está reunido con los jefes de los clanes.

- ¿Clanes? – sus ojos rajados recorrían la habitación, quedándose ensimismada por un momento en un tapiz dónde se veía a un caballero de la edad media yendo para la batalla.

- Los vampiros estamos divididos por maestros. Cada maestro forma un clan. Ellos nos eligen y nos convierten en lo que ahora somos – fijó su mirada parda en mí , y noté un brillo en sus ojos – Aunque en tu caso... quién te eligió es alguien muy especial, a pesar de que no es exactamente un maestro.

- ¿Y qué es entonces? – ella pronunció su media sonrisa y se acercó a mí, susurrándome con su voz melodiosa.

- Víktor Krum es el líder de los vampiros – se echó para atrás, dejando por un momento la vista fija en algo lejano - Príncipe de los clanes. Rey de la oscura Eternidad.

- Alikma¡¡¡

Al mirar ambas para atrás vimos a Víktor con las puertas de madera de la entrada abiertas de par en par, apoyados sus fuertes brazos en ellas. Miraba inquisidoramente a la chica, y pude observar por el rabillo del ojo como estaba tensa, y entonces sentí su miedo, un miedo que se ahogaba en una gran tristeza. ¿Qué escondía Alikma?. Desde el umbral, Víktor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer, y sin mediar palabra salió con paso rápido de la estancia, pasando bajo uno de los brazos de Krum.

El hombre entró en la habitación y cerró las puertas tras de sí, apenas echando una mirada furtiva a la figura femenina que se alejaba. Ambos escuchamos a Alikma bajar las escaleras y, aunque estaba suficientemente lejos, pude oír a la perfección un portazo procedente del piso de abajo. Me sobresalté.

- Veo que tus sentidos van desarrollándose – andaba hacia mi, sonriente, de nuevo con su aspecto hosco y sombrío.

- No debiste tratarla así – aquel reproche lo desconcertó de tal manera que se detuvo. Sus manos en la espalda y ladeada la cabeza, haciendo que mechones oscuros le cayeran por el rostro.

- Sangre humana corre aún por tus venas, a pesar de que llevas muerta casi seis horas. – se encogió de hombros, frunciendo un poco el ceño – Deberías de haber bebido, pero te desmayaste.

- ¿Beber? – levantó la mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro, sin darle importancia al asunto. Sus ojos oscuros fijos en mí y las cejas enmarcándole la mirada.

- Es no importa, continuaremos más tarde, ahora iremos a cenar, supongo que estarás hambrienta.

Me tendió su mano y la cogí, sintiendo la frialdad de la muerte en ellas, pero también algo más, algo oculto y maligno, algo oscuro y tenebroso que corría por sus venas, palpitando como un animal. ¿Aquello era lo que Alikma temía? Era un gran laberinto, un enigma, pero un enigma que yo estaba dispuesta a averiguar.

**********************************************************************************************

- En Bulgaria hace frío.

- Lo sé

- Esa ropa no es bastante.

- Sí que lo es.

- Maldita sea Remus¡¡¡ ¿Por qué demonios no dejas que te acompañe?

Lupin hacía la maleta casi de manera mecánica, mientras a su lado Sirius lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y dando pequeños golpecitos en la mesa vieja de la habitación. No hubo respuesta, y reinaba un silencio denso.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? – siguió metiendo ropa, doblando ordenadamente un jersey marrón oscuro. Respiró hondo antes de responder. 

- Cuando termine lo que voy a hacer.

- Tienes que regresar ¿te enteras? – Sirius le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que el licántropo sonriera. – Nunca me imaginé que te nombraran Príncipe de los Lobos.

- Yo tampoco – fuera comenzó a llover, y ambos miraron por el arco de la ventana como un rayo caía en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Estás preparado para matarlo? – aquélla pregunta se la había hecho una y otra vez interiormente durante varias semanas. 

Era su destino, una elección hecha por otros y aceptada sin otra opción, pero muchas veces se maldecía por ser él, que llegó a convertirse en licántropo por un error, un error por el que sufrió una condena de por vida.

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo en un susurro, dejando de doblar un pantalón negro – Con él morirá la dinastía de Lanrek

- ¿Y si hay un heredero? ¿Y si se ha enamorado de una humana y la ha convertido en vampiro, teniendo así una sucesora al trono?

- Entonces la mataré a ella también. – Sirius chasqueó la lengua en señal reprobatoria. 

No le gustaba ver al licántropo metido en todo aquello. Era peligroso, muy peligroso, podría perder la vida en ello ¿Por qué se arriesgaba? Lo observó detenidamente. Su cabello castaño, sus serenos ojos dorados, y la túnica vieja que siempre llevaba ¿Qué tenía él para ser el Príncipe? ¿Por qué Lupin y no un guerrero de la tribu? Los había visto en acción, luchar contra vampiros y gigantes, incluso con banshees. Eran fuertes y valerosos. No entendía qué hacía a su amigo especial, aún no lo comprendía...

- Esto es una locura. – exclamó de repente Sirius. 

Remus sonrió con tristeza. Sus ojos dorados fijos en los azules de su amigo. Se escuchó el estruendo de un rayo y al mirar por la ventana y ver su reflejo lo comprendió.

- No es una locura. Es mi Destino.

**********************************************************************************************

En un despacho dos personas tomaban tranquilamente una taza de té. Fuera llovía y escuchaban, en un envolvente silencio, el golpear de las gruesas gotas en los cristales de la estancia. Un de las figuras estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando el fuego de la chimenea. La persona restante escribía con una caligrafía limpia y cuidada una carta.

- La guerra ha comenzado – dijo la situada frente a la chimenea, la otra solo asintió levemente, sin parar de escribir con su pluma dorada.

-  Tranquilízate, podrán hacerlo – el otro gruñó, como aceptando lo que le decía su amigo, pero sin estar del todo seguro a creerle.

- Me gustaría advertirles de los que le pasará si no...

- No puedes intervenir en el juego – ya no escribía, sino que miraba al otro desafiante. Sabía que si decía algo, si hablaba sobre... No, imposible. No se lo permitiría.

- ¿Confías en ellos?

- La Profecía lo dice: La luz nacerá y con ella vendrá la esperanza

- No lo entiendo.

- Solo ten paciencia - respiró hondo - Espera, y pronto sabremos la verdad, viejo amigo... –aquello no le había convencido, pero aún así acalló todas sus inquietudes para otro momento. Y se dedicó a observar a la figura del escritorio, mientras ésta, indiferente a la curiosidad de su acompañante, ataba la carta a un hermoso pájaro azul que emprendió el vuelo bajo la tempestad.

**********************************************************************************************

Pues aquí acabó el capítulo. Bien, ahora comunicaros que acabé yendo al cine a ver Underworld, que es como se llama la película de Vampiros y Licántropos y... ¿sinceramente? NO ME GUSTÓ NADA DE NADA¡¡¡¡ El protagonista estaba para mojar y repetir, pero ya lo conocía de Felicity ( Se llama Scott Speedman, por si os interesa)y la vampiro es la hermana clónica de Trinity, la de Matrix. Bueno os dejo ya, no sin ates recordad que dejéis opiniones por favor, y gracias por todo¡¡¡¡


	3. Capítulo 3

**Buenas¡¡¡¡¡ Ya estoy aquí¡¡¡¡ Bueno, bueno, gracias a tod@s por los reviews¡¡¡¡ Casi lloro de la emoción¡¡¡ Sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero hubo contratiempos, virus, otros fics, chicos y salidas, ya sabéis... cosas de la vida. Pro cierto ¿habéis visto el trailer de la tercera película de Harry Potter? Yo ya lo vi¡¡¡¡¡ Es GENIAL¡¡¡¡¡¡ Me quedé impresionada de los efectos y la decoración, además los actores se ven muchísimos más mayores que en las anteriores. Creo que ésta va a ser la mejor, sin lugar a dudas... bueno, mejor no hago conjeturas, ya veremos.**

Respondo reviews:

* barbi_black: **Aún es pronto para opinar pero tu espera y verás. Remus en teoría tiene que matar a ambos, así que Hermione... ejem, ejem. Bueno lee y opina. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* bellatris_charmed : **Jajajajaja, haciendo trabajos y leyendo mi historia ¿no? Anda, anda... bueno no te voy a responder quiénes son los que salen al final, pero se van a pasear bastante por los capítulos. Besos¡¡¡******

* kmila: **Hola Musa¡¡¡ Pues aquí tienes un poquito más para que sigas leyendo. Exagerada¡¡¡¡ Tú eres la que escribes bien, así que no digas tonterías. Lo de meterte no fue ningún problema, de hecho fue todo un placer peke¡¡¡ Ahora espero que me des tu opinión sobre éste capítulo... besos¡¡¡******

* Jenny Anderson: **Pues aún no tengo decidido nada sobre el tema de razas vampíricas etc, pero supongo que me basaré en Buffy y cosas que encuentre por la red. Te agradecería tu ayuda con muchísimo gusto niña, que me hace falta. Por cierto, cogiste todo a la primera ¿eh? ^__^. Espero que te guste. Besitos¡¡¡******

* J@ina : **Oh Sirius Black es mi debilidad¡¡¡¡¡ Es mi Merodeador favorito¡¡¡ Lo adoro, lo amor, lo... lo todo¡¡¡¡ Tus fics es que son geniales, me has dejado súper intrigada en ambos, yo también espero que los continúes prontito. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* PENELOPE BLACK:** Sí los frescos tienen que ver con la historia, pero no intentes adivinar nada porque no quiero que te quedes sin dormir por ello. Gracias por el aprobado, dime que te parece éste... Besos¡¡¡******

* ^nan^: ** Niña que Hermione tiene los ojos marrones¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No se los vayas a cambiar¡¡¡¡¡ Jajajajajaja. Yo me alegro que te guste la historia, de disfrutar se trata ¿no? Yo epero que me sigas dejando esos fantásticos review tan largos¡¡¡ ^_^ Besos¡¡¡******

* MEIKO : **¿Se me olvidó comentarte éste fic? Uy... eh... ¿lo siento? Es que no me di cuenta¡¡¡¡ Oye maldita, pobre Krum ¿no te da pena? Pues te quiero recordar que TU hiciste un fic Krum/Herm... ejem ejem... Besos¡¡¡ Te quiero Cactus¡¡¡¡******

* Yussi : **Aquí se mezclan los estilos, no hay uno en concreto, la verdad es que sale solo. Sirius quieres mucho a Remus, es normal que sea protector con él ¿no? Alikma dará que hablar...******

* Ellie F: **A mí personalmente Underworld no me gustó nada de nada, pero habrá gente que esté entusiasmada con ella, yo creo que eso es relativo a la persona. Me alegro que te guste, sigue leyendo¡¡¡¡******

* ginny_potter_irene : **Jajajajaja, es que creo que Underworld tiene segunda parte ¿eh? Al menos lo da a entender. Mi hermana es una borde¡¡¡¡ A mí siempre me está maltratando psicológicamente... y nos peleamos por Draco jeje. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* cass metallium : **Hola¡¡¡ Hombre interesante… ¿en serio? Me pones colorada. Aquí tienes la actualización, muchas gracias por todo¡¡¡¡******

Y nada más, solo que espero que os guste, que no me matéis y que dejéis muchos reviews¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

**_Destino:_****_ Capítulo 3_**

Seguía a Víktor por los largos pasillos en penumbra, alumbrados por pequeñas velas que flotaban a los lados. Todo era de mármol blanco, frío y elegante, con cuadros antiguos y frescos por doquier, igual que en mi habitación. En el suelo se extendía una alfombra oscura, y los retratos de las pinturas nos observaban en silencio, sin comentar nada entre ellos. Me fijé en que los frescos siempre representaban distintas situaciones, algunas místicas y otras no tanto, pero tenían en común la presencia de aquella joven misteriosa con el bulto entre los brazos ¿Quién sería?.

Sin darme siquiera cuenta me había quedado observando uno en especial, en él aparecía la chica encapuchada y a sus pies un hombre atado clamaba piedad. Ella seguía sosteniendo aquella cosa extraña en uno de sus brazos  y con el otro alzado sujetaba con fuerza una hermosa espada con intención de clavársela al hombre.

- Su nombre es Lilith – mis ojos se posaron en Víktor, que estaba a mi lado contemplando también la pintura de la pared.

- Aparece en todas las representaciones – alcancé el fresco con una de mis manos y un estremecimientos me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando llegué a la espada. Concentrándome un poco pude imaginarme el hierro frío de aquel arma, el sonido al cortar la carne y un grito desgarrador. Aparté la mano asustada, temblando de pies a cabeza sin saber porqué.

- La leyenda cuenta – decía Víktor, en una voz que denotaba cierto orgullo – que Dios creó una mujer antes que a Eva, una mujer que no nació de la costilla de Adán, sino de igual a igual, colocándola junto al hombre en el Jardín del Edén. Su nombre era Lilith.

- Eso es muy feminista – volvió hacia mí su rostro serio y vi que despuntaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Puso la mano abierta contra la mujer representada con la espada y suspiró. Deduje que estaba recordando algo vivido hace tiempo.

- Lilith discutió con Adán porque... – carraspeó sonoramente – Bueno, digamos que quería manejar la relaciones sexuales entre ellos.

Alcé las cejas divertida. Así que Lilith tenía agallas... comenzaba a gustarme esa misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Y Adán qué dijo al respecto? – se quedó pensativo unos segundos, ladeando la cabeza como siempre hacía cuando algo lo desconcertaba, sus ojos oscuros todavía observando el fresco.

- Supongo que no le gustó.  Tampoco le haría mucha gracia que Lilith blasfemara de él y del mismísimo Dios. Por ello fue expulsada del Edén y condenada a vivir a orillas del Mar Rojo.

- Vaya... – dije pensativa – Y entonces fue cuando apareció nuestra queridísima Eva ¿no? – Víktor asintió levemente, girándose hacia mí y acariciando uno de los mechones castaños que caían por mi rostro. 

- En el Mar Rojo, donde había sido desterrada, no crecía nada – su mano pasó entre caricias hasta mi cuello Noté sus yemas alcanzando el lóbulo de la oreja y suspiré – Lilith estaba desesperada, y como última opción de sobrevivir se alió a los seres que habitaban aquella tierra.

- ¿Vampiros? – negó con lentitud, pasando una mano por mi brazo en un leve roce.

- Demonios. Demonios que se mataban unos a otros. Con el tiempo ganó simpatías, y se convirtió en la amante del jefe, pero... – volvió a sonreír y observó de nuevo la pintura – Lilith lo mató en cuanto tuvo ocasión, bebiéndose su sangre para que no pudiese renacer. Fue así como se convirtió en Reina de los Demonios... y también heredó una cierta adicción a beber sangre.

- Era ambiciosa

- Sí, y lo fue más cuando un nuevo humano fue desterrado al Mar Rojo – hizo una pausa durante un par de segundos, relamiéndose seguramente al ver en mi rostro cómo la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Quién fue? – pregunté desesperada de su silencio y el soltó una carcajada.

- Caín – Abrí mis ojos al máximo y prosiguió, satisfecho de mi reacción – Lilith y él se hicieron poderosos. Se dice que fue ella la que llevó a Adán y a Eva al pecado, más por despecho que por otra cosa, todo hay que decirlo.

- Se pueden hacer muchas locuras por amar – afirmé.

Víktor me analizó desde su mirada oscura, y pude ver como un destello plateado pasaba por ellos como una estrella fugaz.

- Por aquel entonces – continuó explicándome, sin hacer alusión a mi comentario - Lilith y Caín mantenían relaciones sexuales, y una de las veces Lilith quedó encinta.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – aquella leyenda me tenía completamente fascinada, y en mi interior sentía que formaba parte de mí. 

Víktor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirarme, enseñando ésta vez sus colmillos blancos y afilados como dagas que horas antes habían atacado con absoluta maestría mi cuello.

- Nació el primer Vampiro.

**********************************************************************************************

Bulgaria era un país frío, muy frío, y Remus lo había notado nada más poner un pie en aquella tierra de mitos y leyendas. Estaba en Varna, y según Sirius, era una de las ciudades más importantes del país. El traslador lo había dejado en un callejón sin salida y lo único que llevaba era una pequeña maleta con sus iniciales, y un pergamino bastante usado con las señas de una posada _("Perestroika") _y un nombre: Gorgorov

Al salir del callejón observó un cielo cuajado de estrellas y se levantó los cuellos de su abrigo hasta ocultarle medio rostro, dejando ver tan solo sus ojos dorados. La calle principal estaba casi vacía, y los establecimientos cerraban sus puertas al público echando las rejas. Intentó comunicarse en búlgaro, dando por sentado que le habría dicho una barbaridad a la señora que encontró, cuando vio que se tapaba los oídos y huía despavorida calle abajo.

- Nunca más confiaré en Sirius para recibir clases de búlgaro – mascullaba contra la tela del abrigo, sintiendo como temblaba bajo él. Prefirió seguir la dirección de la mayoría de la gente y echó a andar con el viento helado azotándole los cabellos castaños. 

Poco a poco se vio paseando por lugares solitarios, y decidió que usaría su olfato de lobo para encontrar alguna posada en la que descansar esa noche para comenzar a buscar al día siguiente a Gorgorov. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos, llegando hasta él diferentes olores que sabía diferenciar con escrupulosa exactitud: Perfume de mujer, seguramente una joven que se arreglaba para su cita; Hierro de la fábrica de las afueras; Chocolate caliente procedente de la casa de al lado... 

Frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente al descubrir que entre tantos aromas podía distinguir el de una tasca y su hidromiel. Agudizó el oído, intentando escuchar algo que lo relacionase, y no tardó demasiado en dar con risas estruendosas y golpes en las mesas. Calculó que debía de estar a pocas manzanas de allí y que no tardaría en llegar, pero antes se chocaría  con una mujer que vendría cargando algo pesado, quizás un par de bolsas con las últimas compras, pues arrastraba los pies.

De repente su instinto le hizo detenerse y no echar a andar. Quieto, muy quieto, tanteó el terreno que quedaba en su escaso campo de visión, y pudo distinguir en las sombras unas figuras que se movían con sigilo. Olfateó un instante, y se relajó al comprobar que el olor no le era del todo extraño, quizás fuera esa la causa de no haberse dado cuenta con anterioridad.

- Quién os manda – Remus habló en voz alta, sin un ápice de inseguridad. Silencio. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y observó que las figuras se habían escondido entre las sombras que daban a un callejón.  Por los pasos diría que era uno, pero sin embargo distinguía dos aromas diferentes.

- He preguntado que quién os manda – Ésta vez una figura humana emergió de entre las sombras. Era un hombre alto, de abundante pelo negro que recogía en la nuca con una cinta deshilachada. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas verdes y su rostro se veía severo y rudo, características que daban a conocer su  descendencia eslava. 

- Me nombrre es Kubrrat – vestía un abrigo hasta los tobillos negro y un jersey de cuello alto de lana del mismo color. Se levantó un poco la manga del abrigo y dejó al descubierto su antebrazo derecho dónde se podía ver una media luna enlazada con una hermosa "N".

- El clan Nimrod – Remus reconoció esa marca como una de las señales que portaban los licántropos. 

Ellos al igual que los vampiros estaban divididos en clanes, pero a diferencia de los "chupasangres",  los licántropos eran elegidos por sus cualidades físicas y psicológicas. Los Nimrod eran conocido como los "Maestros de las Sombras", y se ocupaban generalmente de vigilar a futuras víctimas y enemigos. A los vampiros les resultaba difícil detectarlos, pese a su sorprendente habilidad para ver en la noche.

- El Maestrro dijo que erras diferrente de los demás – se arrodilló frente a Remus, haciendo que éste último soltara su maleta de la impresión – No quise crreerlo... ya veo cuán equivocado estaba.

En esos instantes apareció otra figura, ésta vez era una mujer. Vestía una capa blanca inmaculada con capucha, que contrastaba espectacularmente con sus ojos negros como dos piedras oscuras. Tenía el rostro pálido y ovalado, y observaba a Remus con curiosidad. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantar la vista observó que una sonrisa se había adueñado de esos labios carnosos.

- Nos manda Ladislay Ram – su inglés era perfecto, pero no podía ocultar cierta modulación eslava en la voz. Remus asintió y le hizo señas a Kubrat para que se levantara. 

- Tengo que ver a Gorgorov – la chica miró sonriente al licántropo y luego a su acompañante.

- Para eso estamos aquí – pronunció más su dibujada sonrisa y al quitarse la capucha dejó ver una larga cortina de pelo negro abundante y lacio que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda de forma asimétrica – Mi nombre es Súnem y soy hermana de Kubrat.

Después de todas las vueltas y vueltas que Remus había dado durante horas, resultaba que _Perestroika_ no estaba tan lejos como pensaba, solo era una posada demasiado escondida para ser encontrada por un extranjero. Cuando entró lo primero que pensó fue que estaba en cualquier lugar menos en Bulgaria. Frente a la sobriedad de las calles, la taberna contrastaba a ello de manera sublime con el ruido de los tambores y demás instrumentos que Remus apenas conocía. Alrededor bailaban jóvenes y mujeres de mediana edad, que entonaban a su vez una alegre melodía en un idioma que no parecía el búlgaro.

- Es armenio – verificó Súnem a su lado, quitándose la capa y dejando ver un hermoso traje de terciopelo verde – Aquí la mayoría tiene descendencia extranjera, casi siempre armenia, griega o rusa.

Kubrat les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran hasta el final del bar, dónde una cortina era estrechamente vigilada por un hombre forzudo. El recién conocido habló unos segundos con él, y de vez en cuando ambos hombres echaban miradas evaluadoras a Remus y Súnem, que esperaban más apartados.

- Parece que no le caigo demasiado bien – puntualizó Remus, viendo como el forzudo vigilante fruncía el ceño cuando franqueó la entrada situada detrás de la cortina.

- Tiene que desconfiarr de todos – lo defendió Kubrat, conduciendo al grupo por un estrecho pasillo de piedra apenas iluminado – Es su trrabajo.

Cuando Remus se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad existente en el lugar, un haz de luz blanca le hizo entornar sus ojos dorados. Estaban en una sala de piedra iluminada por una enorme araña en el techo de interminables velas. De las paredes colgaban armas antiguas herrumbrosas y espadas desdentadas. Una mesa redonda tallada con símbolos extraños y sillas grabadas de la misma forma presidían la estancia. Comprobó para su sorpresa que Súnem y Kubrat habían desaparecido. Pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar dónde estaban cuando una voz captó toda su atención.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo Príncipe – un anciano salió de una puerta oculta bajo un blasón antiguo. Vestía túnica azul con reflejos plateados. Su cabello era completamente blanco y un bigote pulcramente cuidado ocultaba a medias una cicatriz cercana a la comisura de la boca.

- Me llamo...

- Sé como te llamas, Remus – Lupin se sobresaltó al oír su nombre – Skayla me habló de ti.

- ¿Conoció a... mi madre? – el anciano andaba alrededor de Remus como un felino, observando con sus ojos castaños las reacciones del licántropo.

- La última vez que la vi tu acababas de llegar al poblado – Remus estaba tenso, aunque intrigado por saber hasta qué punto aquel hombre lo conocía – Eras un bebé... lobo y humano, todo en un ser de apenas dos días.

Guardaron silencio, ocupados en analizarse el uno al otro hasta que el anciano volvió a hablar.

- Mi nombre es Ladislay Ram – sus ojos relampaguearon un instante – Más conocido por el sobrenombre de Gorgorov. Me estabas buscando, y aquí estoy.

- Necesito saber.

- Y yo te responderé encantado – le hizo una seña a la sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y le sonrió – Pero por ahora toma asiento, Remus, así estaremos más cómodos.

**********************************************************************************************

Cuando Víktor abrió las puertas hermosamente labradas de madera todo el salón quedó en silencio. Andamos unos cuantos pasos cogidos de la mano,  y pude admirar lo ricamente decorada que estaba la sala. Una mesa de madera oscura, y ovalada fue lo primero que captó mi atención. Estaba llena de copas de plata con grabados y unas jarras del mismo material descansaban aquí y allá. El techo era una cúpula de cristal, donde se podía admirar el cielo estrellado y la pálida luna. Los ventanales del salón estaban tapados con cortinas de terciopelo negras, y los típicos cuadros de la paredes fueron sustituidos por blasones que me eran totalmente desconocidos.

- Representan los diferentes clanes existentes – me aclaró Víktor, viendo cómo me fijaba en cada uno de ellos. Vi que un enorme blasón nos esperaba al final de la estancia, y bajo él dos tronos de madera oscura y terciopelo rojo presidían el enorme salón de mármol.

Tomé asiento en uno de ellos, mientras que Víktor hacía lo mismo a la vez que hacía una señal a uno de los vampiros cercanos a la entrada. Entre aquel vampiro y otro más abrieron las grandes puertas y aparecieron innumerables campesinos. La mayoría eran mujeres y hombres jóvenes, que no superaban la cuarentena y extremadamente pálidos. Los presentes murmuraban con entusiasmo y yo sentí de repente unas ganas tremendas de abalanzarme hacia un joven rubio y de aspecto frágil que esperaba entre la multitud. 

- Hermione, te presento nuestro alimento – al oír aquella afirmación lo miré incrédula, mientras los campesinos temblaban descontroladamente y los invitados se relamían de excitación.

- ¿Los vamos a... a matar? – lo pregunté con miedo, temiendo saber la respuesta.

- No exactamente – Víktor se levantó de su asiento y se fue para el grupo, que lo observaban horrorizados – Solo le chupamos la sangre... lo suficiente como para alimentarnos y dejarlos vivos – sonrió con malicia – Los humanos escasean, no podemos darnos el lujo de eliminar a un grupo tan numeroso. 

Vi como olfateaba el aroma de una chica pelirroja, que agarró el pequeño chal que llevaba con temor.  Se puso de espaldas a la chica, y le apartó el pelo de la cara como había hecho conmigo minutos antes en el pasillo, clavándole con suma dulzura sus colmillos en el cuello mientras la agarraba por la cintura. La muchacha gimió y se agarró al cuello de Víktor, abriendo la boca en un intento de gritar pero quedándose sin aire. Los vampiros de alrededor miraban la escena extasiados, y yo sentí un deseo incontrolable por hacer lo mismo con aquel chico que había elegido casi inconscientemente. La pelirroja se desvaneció entre los brazos de Víktor, desmayada, y éste levantó el rostro, cayéndole por la comisura un hilo fino de sangre.  

- Ellos se dejan morder de vez en cuando a cambio de nuestra protección – había retomado la conversación, y yo me acerqué hasta él para limpiarle la sangre que goteaba a en su barbilla con un pañuelo blanco.

- ¿Y de qué los protegéis? 

- De los licántropos – mi mirada se posó repentinamente en Víktor, y noté como su cejo se fruncía, adoptando un gesto de desdén.

- Nunca he sabido por qué estáis enfrentados – Cogió sin apenas esfuerzo a la muchacha pelirroja en brazos y se la pasó a uno de los vampiros que había abierto las puertas del salón. Vi como se intentaba quitar las arrugas inexistentes de la camisa de seda negra y observó de hito a hito a todos los presentes.

- ¿Recuerdas la historia de Lilith? – asentí ilusionada, pues me había encantado la leyenda – Te dije que el Mar Rojo estaba habitado por diferentes criaturas. Una de ellas eran los hombres lobo.

Los vampiros murmuraron entre ellos y vi como unos camareros llenaban las copas de plata de la mesa con un líquido rojo oscuro que deduje como sangre.

- Aún no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con vuestro enfrentamiento – un camarero se acercó a mí y yo cogí una copa, bebiendo el líquido que transportaba. Me sentí viva, renacer, y pude comprobar con satisfacción el rostro excitado de Víktor al ver mi reacción.

- Lilith mantuvo relaciones con un licántropo llamado Zalhorn, y quedó encinta de él también, al igual que de Caín. – tomó la copa que le ofrecía un sirviente y continuó con su relato – Cuando Lilith dios a luz nacieron gemelos: Un bebé era vampiro, el otro era licántropo.

Miré impresionada a Víktor, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Entonces ambas razas son hermanas? – ladeó la cabeza, dejando vagar su mirada en el infinito antes de responder.

- Puede decirse que sí. Sí – bebió por primera vez de su copa, y besó mi cuello con torturante lentitud haciéndome estremecer – Lilith murió al traer al mundo a los dos bebés, y el trono tuvo un vacío de poder. Algunos querían que gobernara Caleb, hijo de Caín y Lilith, en definitiva, un vampiro. Otros se decantaron por Layla, hija de Zalhorn, la mujer lobo. Fue ahí donde comenzó una lucha por el poder que dura hasta nuestros días. 

Me aparté de Víktor y me dirigí decidida hacia el chico rubio. Comprobé que no tendría más de veinte años, mi edad, y que sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban con temor. Caminé alrededor de él como si de una gata se tratase, y vi que Víktor observaba la escena complacido por mi sed de sangre. Le acaricié el rostro al muchacho, y al notar la frialdad de mis dedos tembló.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunté.

- Míjail, se... señora – me hizo gracia el tono rosa que estaban cobrando sus pálidas mejillas, y no pude más que sonreír y sentir pena por aquel campesino que no tenía culpa ninguna de aquella lucha.

- Por la guerra que ya dura milenios – miré a Víctor, que hablaba de nuevo, observando detenidamente sus ojos oscuros bajo las espesas cejas y el andar hosco característico en él – Hemos perdido a muchos de nuestra especie – llegó hasta nosotros y colocándose a espaldas del muchacho le levantó el rostro con fuerza extrema, dejando al descubierto su cuello blanco y suave – es por ellos que convertimos en vampiros a humanos, pero sólo a algunos privilegiados.

- Debo de sentirme honrada – respondí, acariciando el cuello del muchacho y deleitándome en todas las sensaciones que irradiaban mi cuerpo al notar la sangre circulando por sus venas. Cerré un par de segundos los ojos antes de hundir mi rostro en su piel y clavar mis colmillos en aquel cuello virgen de mordiscos. Míjail se agarró a mi cintura con fuerza y escuché a Víktor reír descontroladamente.

- Mirad clanes de las sombras¡¡¡ Mira madre de los demonios¡¡¡ Oh Lilith, aquí tenéis a vuestra sierva – hizo una pausa mientras yo seguía bebiendo sangre y añadió – Aquí tenéis a la nueva Emperatriz de los Vampiros.

**********************************************************************************************

Un pájaro azul apareció volando en el cielo estrellado y pasando el frondoso bosque se posó en el alféizar de una ventana del castillo. Una figura estaba acostada en la cama y sintió el canto del pájaro cuando apenas estaba dormitando. Se despertó e hizo pasar al ave a la estancia.

- ¿Me traes un mensaje? – el ave picoteó amistosamente la mano de la misteriosa persona y se dejó desatar tranquilamente el pergamino de una de las patas.

La figura leyó una y otra vez la nota y cayó en la cama casi sin poder creer lo que decía aquel pergamino.

- La profecía se está cumpliendo....

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y dejó pasar a otra figura que habló desde las sombras.

- El Príncipe de los Vampiros morirá... pero ¿qué pasará con ella? – hubo un silencio denso y la figura de la cama habló débilmente, casi en un hilo de voz impreceptible.

- Será asesinada.

*********************************************************************************************

Pues esto se queda aquí, espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonéis el retraso, pero es que con tantos fics... dejad opiniones¡¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola! Bueno sé que me tardé mucho con éste capítulo, pero es que he tenido complicaciones. La primera es que estuve enfermita en el hospital. Me sacaron apendicitis y me operaron de urgencia. Como veréis después de eso no tenía demasiado ánimo como para escribir, y menos con una raja de cinco puntos que parecía una cicatriz de pirata (¡Soy la novia de Jack Sparrow!). La segunda es que mis padres me quitaron internet de momento, así que actualizar las historias tengo que hacerlo desde una casa (cosa que he hecho anteriormente) o desde un cíber, lo que me cuesta un ojo de la cara. La tercera es que con las navidades toda la tribu de los Brady se me cuela en casa, y con las tonterías, la comida y las salidas no paro apenas por casa, claro que sigo sin salir por la noche por culpa del médico, que ya podía meterse las indicaciones por donde yo me sé.

Ahora hago una aclaración del anterior capítulo. La leyenda de los vampiros la encontré por casualidad en una web sobre cosas extrañas. Era un párrafo de cinco líneas que por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo yo convertí en todo un capítulo. La última parte de la leyenda, sin embargo, es mía única y exclusivamente. Es decir, eso de que nacieron gemelos, se acostó Lilith con un licántropo etc, etc.

Pues nada más, solo me queda desearos Feliz 2004 y Feliz Navidad.

**  ¡Besos!**

**                                                               Shashira**

**********************************************************************************************

**__**

**_Destino:_****_ Capítulo 4_**

Remus estaba impresionado, de hecho, apenas podía apartar sus ojos dorados de aquel hombre que se movía con total libertad por la habitación de piedra. Conocía a su madre, parte de su pasado en el poblado licántropo y tal vez supiese más de lo que en un principio le había comentado ¿Quién era realmente Ladislay Ram?. 

De una mesa situada al fondo, Gorgorov había apartado un paño negro, en apariencia bastante pesado y dejado ver bajo él una tetera de hojalata humeante. La había acercado a dos tazas situadas en una bandeja, al lado de la tetera, y vertió en ellas el líquido oscuro. Dejó una taza frente a Remus, que no se movió durante el ritual, el anciano se había sentado con la otra entre sus delgadas y arrugadas manos, bebiendo en silencio del humeante líquido. Lupin lo observó un momento, y pensó que esas manos se asemejaban a las garras de un águila real, un águila que en su opinión había recorrido bastante camino para llegar donde estaba ahora: Frente al Príncipe de los Lobos.

- Usted sabe lo que me ha traído aquí – dijo – Mi misión.

Ladislay dejó la taza en su plato con un golpe seco, sonriendo bajo su bigote y haciendo más perceptible su cicatriz cercana a la comisura de la boca. Lupin se imaginó que tal vez fuese una marca de guerra, un castigo de algún vampiro que lo había cogido espiando. Luego vio a Ram con veinte años menos, apuesto y elegante, con un abrigo negro como el de Kubrat, y el pelo negro y brillante de la hermosa Súnem, peleando frente a todo un clan de chupasangres. Y es que Gorgorov tuvo que ser, en su tiempo, un verdadero guerrero Nimrod.

- _Remus,_ es un derivado de _Remo,_ el nombre del hermano gemelo muerto de _Rómulo_, fundador y primer rey de Roma – hizo una pausa que aprovechó para fijar sus ojos castaños en los de Lupin, que permanecía atento a sus explicaciones bajo el rostro frío e indiferente – Los humanos amamantados por una loba. Una mujer loba. Rómulo fue adorado más tarde como un Dios llamado Quirino.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? – el anciano ladeó la cabeza, como intentando buscar en su interior la lógica de todo aquello. Luego frunció un poco el ceño, respirando pausadamente en cada una de las sílabas.

- Remus es un nombre de Reyes Antiguos. Tu madre te nombró Rey antes de saber siquiera si lo serías, aunque debo de admitir que ella siempre creyó en ti... más que nadie, quizás. – se levantó de su asiento y las telas de la túnica crujieron a su paso, yendo a tocar uno de los blasones antiguos que decoraban la austera habitación - Skayla te puso ese nombre porque decía que naciste bajo la bendición de La Diosa.

- ¿La Diosa? – Ram volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el licántropo, que en esos momentos lo miraba con aquellos ojos dorados, impasible y con tanta sangre fría que realmente le costaba ver en él algo que lo asemejara con Skayla. Madre e hijo y aún así tan distintos.

- Kar, Diosa de la Luna – explicó – Con ella nació nuestra raza– sus manos descansaron de nuevo una al lado de otra sobre la mesa ricamente tallada, y Remus admiró de nuevo los ropajes que llevaba aquel misterioso hombre que parecía saber tanto de él y de su estirpe – Tienes que saber, joven Príncipe, y para ello, mejor empezar por el principio de todo.

- El comienzo – repuso, a lo que asintió Gorgorov, sirviendo un extraño pan que había aparecido sin que Lupin lo percibiera, y es que realmente ese hombre era el auténtico núcleo de todo el clan Nimrod: La tribu Oscura.

- Los licántropos antiguos eran monstruos todo el tiempo, demonios que no cambiaban con el transcurso de la Luna. Layla, la hija de Lilith, era una de ellos.– partió el pan y pasó un trozo a Remus, mojando el resto en su taza – Layla no tuvo descendencia varón, sino una hija que nació maldita, como castigo por solo adorar a la Luna y no al Sol. La niña de Layla fue humana – respiró profundo y sonrió – No se si sabrás que para los demonios, los humanos no son más que carne, alimento que hay en el mundo, y es lógico que la hija de Layla se viera en peligro frente a toda su manada, así que huyó de su tribu. Su nombre era Seela.

- Seela es un nombre hindú – aclaró Remus, recordando un libro que había ojeado en su niñez – Las lenguas muertas de los licántropos puros lo traducen como _Seah – Lahk,_ es decir, _Bañada por el Río de Plata_.

- Así es, porque siempre se ha dicho que la luz que desprende la Diosa Kar, la Luna, es como la misma Plata. Así que Seela se podría traducir por_ Bañada por la Luna_ ¿bonito verdad? – miró la taza del licántropo, que seguía intacta, al igual que el pan extraño que conservaba entre sus manos – Será mejor que comas, porque el viaje desde Inglaterra ha tenido que ser agotador. – sonrió de nuevo, socarrón - Te aseguro que no tiene veneno.

Asintió Lupin, conservando la calma, aunque notó como su pulso se había acelerado. Sabía demasiadas cosas, dedujo Remus al instante de escuchar la palabra Inglaterra, y ante aquellos acontecimientos debía de estar alerta. Tomó la taza y bebió un poco, obedeciendo reticente a Ladislay y sin apartar sus ojos dorados de los oscuros del anciano. El líquido humeante y oscuro era dulce, muy dulce, y un aroma fuerte a especias le llegó desde el fondo, mareándolo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

- Es el café típico de los países del Norte de África – hizo una pausa, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –  Se especula que Seela huyó al continente africano. Tal vez Egipto, o Argelia, quién sabe.

- Pero es un nombre hindú – puntualizó Remus, tomando un poco del pan que, para su sorpresa, tenía un sabor parecido a la cereza – África queda demasiado lejos de la India ¿No le parece?.

- Pero no cuando existía Gaia.

- ¿Gaia?

- Así se llamaba la tierra cuando los continentes no estaban separados entre ellos, cuando las razas no estaban del todo distanciadas y diferenciadas unas de otras. – los ropajes de Ram crujieron, y sus ojos castaños se fijaron en un pequeño pergamino que colgaba tras Lupin. En él se podía ver una tierra con los continentes diferenciados por rayas pero unidos todos entre sí, y en el centro se leía _"Gaia"_ con letras barrocas. Se levantó de su asiento y pudo comprobar como África y la India no quedaban tan lejos como podía parecer en un principio. Pasó sus dedos por el viejo pergamino, que permanecía incrustado tras la puerta por la que había entrado anteriormente, como si de un cuadro decorativo se tratase.

- Seela pudo emigrar de la India al Norte de África sin mucha dificultad, quizá oculta en una de las tribus nómadas – se volvió a Ram, que permanecía en silencio - ¿Es eso lo que intenta decirme? – Ladislay no respondió.

- Se dice que Seela fue una mujer hermosa, de piel morena y ojos oscuros que envolvían a la joven en un gran misterio. Nada que ver con su madre, desde luego. – las ropas volvieron a crujir, y Gorgorov se colocó junto a Remus, frente al mapa, viniéndole un aroma a madera y savia – En África se asentó cerca del desierto, con una tribu que guerreaba por placer. Seela era joven, no contaría más de veinte años. Estaba enamorada de un poderoso guerrero llamado Torr, nombre que recibió más tarde el dios del Trueno ¿Casualidad? No lo creo.  – Se llevó una mano a la sien, como si recordar le hiciera daño - Torr era un hombre respetado en su clan, de piel oscura y ojos negros, típico de los_ Kalham,_ guerreros de las montañas de arena.

- Los guerreros de las tribus antiguas tenían el deber de mantener la estirpe mediante una numerosa descendencia ¿No? Una vez mi madre me comentó algo de eso.

- Sí. Pero ese era el craso error de Seela, error por el que no debía aceptar el amor que Torr también le profesaba: No podía concebir hijos. La maldición del dios Sol, en ese tiempo _Solem_, llegó hasta esos límites.

Tras ellos se escuchó un golpe y al volverse Remus pudo apreciar el cuerpo esbelto de Súnem. Su traje de terciopelo verde tenía brillos rojizos y anaranjados bajo la luz de las velas de la araña y el cabello largo y negro le enmarcaba aquel rostro ovalado y pálido. No se había fijado que de su cuello colgaba una cadena con una lágrima blanca, tal vez marfil, tan hermosa como ella.

- Phoenix ya llegó, señor – anunció. Ram asintió, acercándose a la mesa y dándole las gracias, tendiéndole sendas tazas a Súnem, que las sostuvo con sus finas manos. ¿Esperaban a alguien más? 

- Llévalo a _Perestroika_,  y dile que espere unos minutos, mi querida Súnem – La mujer hizo una reverencia, sosteniendo aún las tazas. Remus observó entonces que sus uñas largas estaban pintadas en un verde parecido al del traje. Al levantar sus ojos dorados chocaron con los oscuros de la chica, que le sonrió de la misma forma que la última vez, desapareciendo una vez más entre las sombras: Era del clan Nimrod.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasaba antiguamente a las mujeres estériles, Príncipe? – preguntó Ram, volviendo a retomar el hilo de la historia que Súnem había interrumpido. Lupin mantenía puesta la mirada aún donde se había ido la bella mujer.

- Eran condenadas a muerte.

- Veo que has estudiado, joven Rey – soltó una risa profunda que retumbó en la vieja habitación de piedra – El destino de Seela era morir, pero todo cambió... cambió el día en el que decidió convocarla.

Remus frunció el ceño, mirando de hito a hito al jefe del clan Nimrod. Parecía expectante, como si esperase que Lupin preguntara, así que siguiendo el ritual lo hizo.

- ¿Convocar a quién?

- A la diosa Kar, princesa de la Luna, para poder desposarse con Torr.

**********************************************************************************************

La sangre era excitante, pero más que eso, producía adicción. Cuanto más bebía, más profundo me sentía caer, caer dentro de un mar en el que me ahogaba aquel líquido espeso y rojo de inexplicable sabor. Extraña mezcla entre lo que odiaba y lo que amaba. Y lo peor de todo, era que no me importaba sucumbir a aquella tentación roja y oscura. Era un precio caro, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

- Estás preciosa – Había repetido indefinidas veces Víktor, observando con cierta morbosidad cómo iba "eliminando" una a una a mis víctimas, que se dejaban hacer sin lamentaciones, dispuestos y resignados a sufrir aquel destino que la vida les tenía preparado. Porque no había otro camino, o en el fondo, quizá sabían que no tenían otra salida.

A mi nombramiento de Emperatriz de los Condenados (como los vampiros se llamaban a ellos mismos, los _condenados_ a vivir la eternidad) aún no me había acostumbrado, ni siquiera había reparado en que los presentes me trataban de manera especial, parecida a la de un Dios omnipotente. Los vampiros estaban continuamente atentos cuando mi copa de sangre quedaba vacía, pues el vino que ellos tomaban, algo naranja y viscoso que llamaban_ Rowën_, tenía un sabor especialmente amargo y que acabé odiando con solo el primer trago. Las víctimas que me parecieron desde un principio apetecibles (como el joven Míjail) quedaron a mi entera disposición  y apartadas del grupo al igual que las de Víktor una vez se hubieron recuperado.

-  Jugar con ellos te está permitido, pero solo puedes extraer una vez al día su sangre – explicaba Víktor, después de que él saciara su sed con una chica rubia y de pálido rostro, que en esos momentos estaba grisáceo. Con esa llevaba tres. – Si abusas demasiado acabas matándolos, es por eso que en cierto modo los mantenemos como un tesoro.

Me gustaba aquel ambiente en el que me estaba moviendo, aunque percibí durante toda la fiesta la mirada inquisidora de Alikma, que vigilaba desde uno de los ventanales mis movimientos y los de Krum. Y sabía porqué me miraba de esa manera: Estaba enamorada de Víktor. No es que fuera adivina, de hecho, mi fuerte nunca había sido la clarividencia (la última vez que asistí a una fue en mi tercer año en Hogwarts, y resultó ser un verdadero fracaso) pero aún latía en mí una extraña mezcla entre humanidad y vampirismo, una mezcla que me dejaba al descubierto el alma profunda de Alikma. Sentía. Y la sentía, y no sabía si era bueno o malo, aunque tardaría poco en descubrirlo. 

Podía ver su pasado junto a Krum, la pasión desbocada con la que ambos se habían deseado durante un tiempo, escuché palabras como _"Profecía"_ y _"Lilith"_  salir entre las imágenes que se sucedían en mi mente, y luego escuché un _"Te Quiero"_ desgarrador de los labios de Alikma la última vez que estuvo con Víktor, antes de que yo llegara y ocupara lo que, en teoría, un día le pertenecería: El Trono de los Vampiros. Pero no me odiaba, y eso era algo que, en su lugar, yo hubiera hecho. Sin saber porqué sabía que era leal, y que si yo se lo pedía correría a mi ayuda.

Una vez terminada la fiesta, Víktor había insistido en acompañarme a mis aposentos, pero justo cuando nos dirigíamos por los pasillos en penumbra de la mansión una voz de la nada hizo que me sobresaltara.

- ¡Víktor! – al volvernos pude ver con claridad los ojos pardos de Alikma, donde se reflejaba las pequeñas llamas de las velas de las paredes con frescos – Tenemos que hablar.

- Ahora no – le respondió el hombre con sequedad, y yo sentí cómo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras me agarraba por la cintura y continuábamos el camino hacia mi habitación. Pero la voz de Alikma volvió a sonar en los pasillos, retumbando en las paredes de mármol blanco.

- ¡Sé lo que escondes Príncipe Krum, y dará la luz al menos que me acompañes! – Sentí como Víktor giraba sobre sus talones, y observaba a Alikma con una mirada de incredulidad en su hosco rostro.

- No serás capaz

- Pruébame, Víktor. Pruébame y te juro que te arrepentirás eternamente – la mano que descansaba en mi cintura me aferró con fuerza, haciéndome daño, y al levantar mi mirada y observar aquellos ojos oscuros como pozos profundos pude ver algo que no había visto nunca, y que ciertamente había dudado en ver algún día: Víktor Krum tenía miedo. Miró de nuevo a Alikma, y dándome un último beso en los labios me susurró un _"Espérame en la habitación"_ cerca de mi oído, marchándose después por el camino contrario al mío. 

Vi las dos figuras negras andar con paso apresurado, Víktor sujetando el codo de Alikma con fiereza, y los seguí unos metros, quedándome escondida tras una de las columnas de mármol que decoraban el pasillo. Entraron en una habitación con puertas de madera oscura, donde se podía leer _"Que me odien si con ello me respetan"_. Me quedé mirando las enormes puertas, y después de una lucha interna que duró apenas dos segundos, decidí mirar por la pequeña abertura que Alikma había dejado cuando entró en la estancia. 

Era una pequeña habitación, de paredes tapizadas en papel oscuro y con una gran chimenea de madera negra. De las paredes colgaban cuadros hermosos de dragones y demonios, y una daga de plata en una urna descansaba en una mesa de escritorio en la que se apoyaba Víktor, de espaldas a la puerta. Alikma estaba sentada en un sofá beige, con cojines de piel oscuros y miraba con sus ojos pardos a Krum. La situación se veía tensa, y ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el primer paso.

- Habla – aquella era la voz profunda de Víktor, y estaba realmente molesto.

- Sé lo que es Hermione, y lo que ello significa. Lo he olido, Víktor, y sé lo que pretendes hacer – Krum se volvió, sonriendo con malicia. Vi como un colmillo despuntaba cerca de la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó escéptico, borrando el dibujo malicioso de sus labios – No te metas Alikma, porque puedes salir dañada. – la miró de arriba a bajo, como evaluándola, y la última frase salió como puñales con veneno – Más dañada de lo que ya has salido.

- ¡Escúchame! – la mujer se levantó del sofá y lo sujetó por el brazo, clavándole las uñas largas y bien cuidadas. Aunque estaba a distancia pude ver como sus ojos pardos pasaban a un verde claro con rapidez a causa de la furia – Ella traerá la luz ¿No lo entiendes? Es una bomba de relojería. Un peligro. ¡Vendrá la Profecía, tu derrocamiento! – ante el silencio del hombre volvió a hablar, y su tono sonó desesperado – Víktor ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Te matará!

Sentí un estremecimiento al escuchar todo aquello de los labios de Alikma, pero más aún cuando vi como una nueva sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel rostro hosco de Víktor, con sus cejas espesas y su cabello oscuro que lo hacía tan atractivo. Levantó una mano fuerte y gruesa, que dejó descansar en el rostro fino de Alikma, y depositó un largo beso en sus labios haciendo gemir a la chica.

- Si tengo que morir por ella – pude escuchar cuando Víktor se apartó unos centímetros, con los labios aún cerca de los de Alikma – Que así sea.

**********************************************************************************************

Dos figuras se internaban en la noche a través de los árboles por el bosque sumido en la mas profunda oscuridad. Se miraban de vez en cuando, bajo la tenue luz de sus varitas, solo por el hecho de sentirse más seguros y tener el suficiente valor para seguir el camino que tenían trazado de antemano. A su alrededor los búhos hacían su ronda nocturna cazando de vez en cuando algún ratón, y los graznidos de alguna que otra ave autóctona los sobresaltaba cuando cruzaban un matorral espeso lleno de espinas.

- Las estrellas están alineadas – dijo la figura más adelantada, que llevaba una capa plateada que contrastaba sorprendentemente con la negra de la otra persona, que se estremeció – Ya llega.

- Esto es una locura y lo sabes – respondió temblorosa – No hay salida, ella va a morir a manos del Rey cuando la descubran, y Krum correrá la misma suerte. Es una condena.

- Te equivocas – sonrió con melancolía – Es un riesgo que no debemos correr. No ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos.

Llegaron a una bifurcación donde el bosque se abría en dos caminos. Uno llevaba a los Pantanos de Herz, el otros a una niebla donde no se distinguía nada llamada Jezabel.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la figura de atrás, secándose el sudor nervioso de la frente, temblando..

- Ahora toca esperar – dijo la persona de la capa plateada, que se volvió a su acompañante y le tendió la mano, para acabar sentadas las dos figuras en una gran piedra del camino – Vendrán, no te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en toda esa historia? Tiene mil años ¿por qué aún así crees que ella vivirá? ¿Qué vendrá la luz?

La figura suspiró cansada, mirándolo con seriedad tras aquellos ojos cristalizados.

- Porque es lo único que les queda. La última pieza del ajedrez. Y pienso destruirla auque sea lo último que haga. 

**********************************************************************************************

Aquella historia sobre su estirpe no sabía de dónde demonios salía, pero desde luego no estaba escrita en los libros antiguos. Skayla, su madre, había insistido desde pequeño en que Remus estudiara lenguas y costumbres sobre los licántropos hoy en día perdidas. Nunca había sabido la causa, pero ahora la comprendía: Lo estaba preparando para ese día, ese encuentro con Ladislay Ram, llamado también Gorgorov. ¿Qué más escondería?

- Se decía que si convocabas a la Diosa Kar durante las noches precedentes a la luna llena ella despertaba de su sueño eterno, concediéndole un regalo a aquel que le dejaba ver una vez más la hermosura de Gaia. – el anciano sonreía bajo su bigote, y Remus se preguntó cómo se habría hecho aquella cicatriz de la comisura de la boca – Después de que Seela danzase durante toda la noche para ella, Kar habló desde el cielo. Ella sabía que era la hija maldita de Layla, y por la lealtad de su madre y ella le concedería el deseo que pedía... a cambio de un tributo.

- ¿Un tributo?

- Kar exigió el primogénito que Torr le engendrara – miró a Remus llevándose una mano a su cabello, abundante y blanco – Porque se dice que, la Luna, tenía el oculto deseo de ser madre.

- Pero ella no podía engendrar, porque los dioses lo tenían prohibido, y no era mujer.

- Exacto, mi querido Remus – rió alegre – Veo que Skayla hizo un buen trabajo con tu educación – hubo un silencio, roto cuando Gorgorov de nuevo habló – Poco después de que Seela y Torr se casaron, ella quedó encinta, dando a luz a un niño. Pero era un niño muy... por decirlo de alguna manera, especial.

- ¿Especial en qué sentido?

- Tenía la piel blanca, los ojos grises y el pelo rubio, muy rubio, tanto que en cierto modo parecía blanco.

- Niño albino de Luna – Pronunció Remus en un pequeño susurro y Ladislay sonrió, asintiendo dos veces seguidas en señal de complicidad.

- Torr montó en cólera, creyendo que su esposa le había traicionado con otro hombre. Con su espada de guerrero la mató en presencia de su hijo, un varón llamado Shaín que, en la lengua antigua de la estirpe de los guerreros, como ya sabrás, significa _"Hijo de la Luna"_ – luego guardó silencio, yendo a una mesa para abrir un cajón. Remus pudo ver al anciano coger un pergamino. Era un manuscrito antiguo, liado con delicadeza alrededor con una cinta negra bordada en plata que tenía símbolos extraños y desconocidos para Lupin.

- ¿Qué paso con el niño? – preguntó intrigado, dejando ver un interés que pocas veces se hacía partícipe en él. Aún no perdía de vista el manuscrito, que todavía permanecía enrollado - ¿Qué ocurrió con Shaín?

- Torr lo abandonó a kilómetros de su poblado, en un desierto donde las temperaturas bajaban en la noche y volvían a subir en el día hasta llegar a matarte. Lo quería muerto, porque consideraba a Shaín una deshonra, un hijo bastardo. – suspiró cansado, y Remus calculó que ya llevaba al menos dos horas charlando con el misterioso Gorgorov – Entonces Kar lo recogió y lo nombró su hijo, aunque en cierto modo ya lo era.

- No entiendo aún qué tiene eso que ver con mi raza, es decir, eso pasó hace años ¿no? – estaba ansioso por conocer el final, ese misterio que poco a poco, como un cuentagotas, Ladislay iba desentrañando. Sentía su corazón palpitar desbocado, y la sangre correr con rapidez por sus propias venas.

- Los dioses descubrieron al hijo de Kar, un humano huérfano de madre maldecida y que su verdadero padre despreciaba. Toda esa desdicha por el capricho de Kar, porque descubrieron que utilizó a Seela para el firme propósito de ser madre a toda costa. Y la castigaron por ello.

- ¿Cómo?

- Shaín sería mitad demonio, por parte de madre, y mitad humano,  por parte de padre. Durante las noches de luna llena sería convertido en animal, en un lobo, ser que representaría su parte demoniaca. Cuando no fuera luna llena, Shaín permanecería dormido o llorando sus penas, menguando Kar,  la luna, para hacerle una cuna y calmar su tristeza. Tristeza de la cual ella era culpable.

- Y así fue como...

- Como vio la luz nuestra raza: mitad humanos, mitad demonios. – hizo una pausa y añadió-  Pero hay más. Una profecía hecha por los dioses.

- ¿Profecía?¿Qué profecía? No conozco ninguna – se extrañó Remus.

- Se dice que con la sangre del último descendiente vivo de Shaín, contando mil años después, el círculo maldito se cerrará. Vendrá la luz – fue entonces cuando Ram desató el lazo negro, y el pergamino de desenrolló sin problemas ocupando toda la mesa. Remus lo observó atónito, pasando una mano por cada una de las ramificaciones que contenía el pergamino. Eran nombres que no reconocía y que apenas se podían leer porque estaban borrosos por el tiempo, entrelazados unos con otros de tal manera que conseguía marearte después de estar admirándolo un tiempo.

- ¡Es un árbol genealógico! – Gorgorov sonrió de nuevo bajo aquel bigote canoso, y señaló el nombre que encabezaba la lista. Lupin tuvo que acercar su rostro hasta tocar la nariz el pergamino para poder leer.

- Han sido años de investigación, investigación que pude realizar gracias a mis ayudantes: Phoenix, que conocerás ahora, y Súnem, que ya has tenido el placer de conocer.

- ¿Qué representa? – preguntó impaciente Remus, sin apartar sus ojos dorados del pergamino. Tenía una magia extraña y poderosa que hacía que brillara con luz propia. Fascinaba. Embaucaba. - ¿Todas las razas? – Ram negó con lentitud.

- Es la familia de Shaín, de su estirpe, permanente generación tras generación... hasta hoy. Hasta nuestros días.

- ¿Descubriste el último descendiente de Shaín? ¿El que cumplirá la profecía? – asintió Ram, tranquilo y sereno. Su dedo largo y huesudo, como una garra de águila, bajaba por todo el papel, que al tacto era suave y frágil, parándose en el último nombre borroso de la lista. 

- Sí, lo descubrí – Ladislay suspiró, mirando a Remus con ternura - Mi querido Príncipe. Eres tú.

**********************************************************************************************

Bueno pues el capítulo se queda aquí. La leyenda de los licántropos me la he inventado con la ayuda de una canción de mi grupo favorito, Mecano, llamada la "Hijo de la Luna". Si por algún casual podéis bajárosla, porque realmente vale la pena. Lo malo es que el grupo es de hace muchos años y ya casi nadie los conoce, más aún porque se separaron (eran dos hermanos y una chica, que es la que cantaba). 

**De nuevo perdón por la tardanza. **

**¡Dejad opiniones! **

**Besos: Shashira**

PD: No respondo reviews porque el internet no lo tengo en mi casa, y desde un ciber responder te lleva como una hora larga, así que lo siento mucho. 


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, aunque más de uno se creyó que no continuaría (Meiko está a mi lado y asiente, comentando que ella se incluye en ese extenso grupo). Ya que estamos, aprovecho para decir que pienso seguir con TODOS y repito: TODOS mis fics. El capítulo de _Sweet__ Home_ está escrito y revisado PERO se encuentra en el ordenador de mi prima, ordenador al que le falla la puta disketera y por lo tanto no puedo grabar, y el internet no le va de momento, así que al menos hasta dentro de una semana no podré publicarlo. A _Dímelo_ le queda tan solo un capítulo que está pensado y no escrito (aquí Meiko asiente con cara de circunstancia y se ríe de forma extraña, como diciendo: Te voy a matar si no lo sigues YA), lo mismo le pasa al último de _Todo_, que por cierto vaya paranoia de final que me ha salido (aquí Meiko vuelve a reírse, aunque a ella no le gustan los Draco/Ginny). A _Veneno _también le queda un único capítulo, que creo que va a ser bastante largo, (Meiko dice que mejor). _Olvidarte_ será el próximo que publique con Sweet Home, que el capítulo lo voy a escribir ahora mismo (Meiko está pensando SIIIIIIIIII) y _Mar Caribe_ junto a _Ronald__ & Harry de Hogwarts_ serán los últimos en dar la luz junto con _Indra_, los dos primeros porque me van a salir los capítulos kilométricos, y el último porque ahora mismo ando medio estancada con él.**

**Ahora dar gracias a todos por ser MUY MUY MUY pacientes (Meiko dice que habréis captado la idea) y nada, que aunque sé que no es muy largo y tampoco es demasiado bueno (Meiko dice: Tú eres gilipollas, a mí me gusta) espero que disfrutéis al menos. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré en breve, porque ya está más que pensado, no lo metí en éste porque ya eran demasiadas cosas y no os quería marear tampoco, que sé lo que pasa, con solo mirar a Meiko lo compruebo.**

**Mi E – mail es , agregadme quién tenga alguna duda, os diría que me mandarais un mail, pero la cuenta anda casi siempre saturada, así que mejor me lo decís en el review o me agregáis. Ahora sí que os dejo, que me he extendido demasiado. ¡Besos!**

**_Destino: Capítulo 5_**

Cuando se está desesperado y sin saber exactamente qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, a los humanos les da por correr. Fue eso lo que acabé haciendo después de escuchar la conversación entre Víktor y Alikma, correr por los oscuros pasillos de aquella mansión sin nombre ubicada en algún lugar perdido de Bulgaria. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos comprendía por qué debería de traer la muerte a alguien que prácticamente me entregó todo. Krum, el hombre que me había dado poder, que me convirtió en un vampiro y en Princesa legítima de ellos, iba a acabar su reinado muriendo en manos de su heredera.

"Mis manos" pensé, y me estremecí.

Me detuve un segundo para respirar profundamente y averiguar en qué ala de la casa estaba. Se trataba de un pasillo largo y estrecho, más estrecho de lo habitual en aquella mansión, y en el que los típicos frescos eran cambiados por una tosca pared de piedra oscura y rugosa. Del lado derecho, por unas puertas ventanas enormes, entraban rayos de luna que daban al lugar un halo de misterio y secretismo. A través de los cristales pude ver un cielo parcialmente despejado, cuajado de estrellas brillantes y una luna blanca y hermosa que parecía una perla suspendida en el firmamento. Toqué con mis manos el cristal frío de la puerta ventana, fijándome en aquella muchacha que me devolvía la mirada tras el vidrio. Se me hacía difícil ver a la Hermione Granger que yo conocía ahí, con los ropajes negros y el pelo castaño cayendo en cascada por la espalda.

- Estás cambiada, Hermione – dije en alto, más como un regaño al reflejo que me devolvía la mirada que como un halago – Estás muy cambiada…

- Bueno, Princesa, es que el poder resalta la belleza de uno.

Se trataba de una voz profunda, una voz procedente de la figura envuelta en una capa que esperaba a cierta distancia de la puerta ventana, apoyada en la pared. Por un minuto se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de un fantasma, pero los espectros no hacían ruido al andar, y mucho menos reían de la forma que aquel ser lo hacía: Fría, cruel y despiadada como puñales.

- No puedes estar aquí – hablé con el mayor aplomo que pude. La figura se deslizó con gracia y elegancia hasta quedar justo a mi lado. En ese instante la capa se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto, que vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos y tragué saliva, sin poder evitar el imaginar cuántas mujeres se habrían perdido por esa mirada que enturbiaba los sentidos, una mirada que podría pertenecer al mismísimo Lucifer.

- En la fiesta no nos presentaron – hizo una reverencia, y el cabello liso y rubio cayó a mechones hasta cubrirle el rostro – Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y pertenezco al clan Samarah. Bienvenida a nuestra familia… Princesa

- Esto es un error – fue lo primero que Remus Lupin pudo pronunciar después de la impresión inicial.

Estaba sentado en una mesa, con un pergamino que reflejaba el árbol genealógico de la estirpe más importante de los licántropos y un anciano a su lado, Ladislay Ram, que decía que el propio Remus era el último descendiente de tan respetada familia. Pero el viejo Gorgorov no parecía en absoluto impresionado. Al contrario que el joven Príncipe, Ram se encontraba tranquilo, sereno, y observaba a Remus con un gesto que al licántropo se le antojó paternal. Sonreía ampliamente, y una vez más Lupin se preguntó, posando sus ojos dorados en el anciano, cuál sería la causa de tan extraña cicatriz en la comisura de la boca.

- No hay ningún error, joven Príncipe – señaló el pergamino con su dedo huesudo – Phoenix y Súnem me ayudaron en las investigaciones, y han sido años de trabajo, créeme. Si te digo que eres el descendiente de Shaín, es simplemente la verdad.

Remus se levantó de su asiento, pasándose una mano por su cabello castaño. Si él pertenecía a la familia de Seela todo encajaba a la perfección: Su extraño nombramiento como Príncipe de los Licántropos, su visita a Gorgorov… la misión de matar al Rey de los Vampiros, de acabar con el inmortal Víktor Krum. Se volvió hacia Ram y como si éste le leyera el pensamiento asintió levemente, sin borrar por un instante aquella misteriosa sonrisa de su boca adornada por la cicatriz en la comisura.

- Skayla siempre predijo que serías Rey, Remus, nunca dudó por un instante de la historia que llevas corriendo por tus venas – el anciano suspiró, desviando un instante sus ojos hacia el blasón de la pared – Ella sabía de la profecía y de tu papel en todo esto, que te tocaría matar a Krum tarde o temprano.

- No lo entiendo – Remus daba vueltas como un animal enjaulado, pasando sus ojos dorados del árbol genealógico al anciano – Yo no soy un licántropo puro, yo… mi padre…

Gorgorov alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

- Tu padre es humano, un mago, eso ya lo sé – su mirada se encontró con la de Lupin, unos ojos limpios, sinceros y llenos de sabiduría - ¿pero nunca has pensado, Remus, por qué eres el único de nosotros que puede transformarse a placer en lobo? – el aludido abrió la boca para responder, pero Ladislay continuó preguntando – Mejor aún ¿Por qué eres el único licántropo, desde Shaín capaz de hacer un Samir? – Remus se giró, mirándolo atónito.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿…Lo sé? – Ram suspiró – Bueno Remus, sé muchas cosas que aún no te he llegado a contar y que, en su momento, te diré.

El Príncipe lo observaba entre admirado y sorprendido.

Remus Lupin había sido especial, y de eso siempre había tenido plena conciencia. Su padre era humano, un mago, mientras que su madre había sido una de las mujeres licántropos mas respetadas de su poblado. Nunca había conocido a su familia paterna, ni siquiera a su progenitor, y Skayla lo había llevado nada más nacer al poblado, sin darle la oportunidad de tener una vida humana que no tuviera nada que ver con la licantropía. Fue así como se crió como uno más, aún sin ser exactamente de su especie, de su clan. A los seis años, cuando todos los niños de su edad se habían transformado en lobo por primera vez, Remus aún no podía, aunque eso no era algo que le preocupase. Nunca había querido ser lobo, jamás, porque sentía admiración por los humanos y quería ser como ellos. Solo una noche en la que se enfadó con su madre, fue capaz de transformarse, consiguiéndolo después de desearlo fervientemente para así escapar sigilosamente del poblado. Descubrió de ese modo, casi por casualidad, que solo podía ser lobo cuando lo deseaba, dando igual si era Luna llena o menguante: Remus, un licántropo impuro, podía hacerlo a placer.

Lo de Daia fue completamente diferente. Se trataba de un Samir, un espíritu que reflejaba su parte demoníaca, su licantropía, y que protegía con su vida a la persona que perteneciera. Que Remus lo pudiera hacer o ver era algo inverosímil, puesto que los Samir se consideraban leyendas, cuentos que se leían a la hora de dormir para que los niños no tuvieran pesadillas, Skayla le había explicado que los humanos tenían algo parecido y que llamaban "Ángel de la Guarda". Aún recordaba Lupin la cara de su madre cuando le dijo que hablaba con una loba llamada Daia y que él mismo la invocaba. Un día, Remus llegó llorando porque los niños del poblado no creían la existencia de Daia, y Skayla le explicó que la misteriosa loba era su Samir, que estaba ahí para protegerlo y que estaría toda la vida hasta que muriera, pero que solo podía ser vista por él. Desde ese día Remus no volvió a pronunciar la existencia del Samir a nadie.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Ladislay Ram se encontraba a su lado. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la espalda, y su larga túnica reflejaba la luz brillante de la lámpara de araña de la estancia.

- Víktor Krum vive en uno de los bosques más escondidos de Bulgaria – abrió la puerta por la que Remus había venido con Súnem y Kubrat, saliendo a la oscuridad del pasillo sin mirar atrás, Lupin lo siguió – Phoenix, mi hombre de confianza, te llevará hasta el lugar… y allí lo matarás. La profecía dice que será así cómo llegue la luz – llegaron a la cortina franqueada por el hombre malhumorado, y cuando éste vio a Gorgorov hizo una reverencia, el anciano le sonrió amigablemente.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido en la habitación, el ambiente del bar _"Perestroika"_ no había cambiado ni un ápice. El grupo que tocaba cuando Remus había entrado seguía con sus melodías eslavas mientras otras mujeres cantaban y bailaban alrededor. Una chica pelirroja de largo cabello recogido en una cola se les acercó para ofrecerles una copa que ambos aceptaron.

- Gracias, Ginny – dijo Ram, acariciando el rostro pecoso de la joven y bebiendo de su copa. Era un líquido transparente, fuerte al gusto y que Remus asemejó de inmediato al sabor del vodka.

- Phoenix le espera, Maestro – respondió la chica, señalando una mesa situada en un rincón escondido del lugar. Remus reconoció enseguida el cabello largo, negro y asimétrico de Súnem, así como el vestido verde que llevaba. Ambos hombres se acercaron hasta la chica, que charlaba animadamente con un chico alto, delgado y vestido con ropas de viaje. Cuando vieron a Gorgorov se levantaron, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza que Ram respondió.

- Espero que traigas buenas noticias, querido Phoenix – dijo Ladislay estrechándolo entre sus brazos, el joven asintió.

- Sí, Maestro.

- Bien, bien – se llevó una mano huesuda al mentón, acariciando la cicatriz de la comisura de la boca, como si pensase. Remus permanecía callado, mientras que Súnem le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos se encontraron a mitad de camino, y Remus le correspondió la sonrisa, a la vez que Phoenix tosía con fuerza, rompiendo así el encanto del momento. Lupin volvió sus ojos a él, comprobando así que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Ah, disculpadme, no os he presentado – dijo Gorgorov saliendo de su ensoñación y señalando al chico alto – Remus Lupin, te presento a Ronald Weasley, más conocido en el clan Nimrod por el sobrenombre de Phoenix.

Draco Malfoy tenía una elegancia casi natural que, sino fuera porque se trataba de un vampiro, diría que lo llevaba en la sangre. Su melena era rubia, lisa, y le caía a mechones sobre su tez blanca y que se me antojaba suave al tacto. Pero eran sus ojos claros, grises como dos témpanos de hielo, los que verdaderamente te daban desconfianza. Eran unos ojos que escondían algo, algo que, tarde o temprano, daría la luz… y mi interior me decía que sería muy peligroso tenerlo entonces como enemigo.

- En… en la fiesta Víktor no nos presentó – dije eso por decir, intentando que no notara mi incomodidad ante su presencia. Malfoy posó una de sus manos blancas en el cristal a la vez que una nube aislada ocultaba la Luna por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a aparecer, el vampiro ya había apartado su mano del cristal y observaba distraído el techo del pasillo.

- Krum puede llegar a ser muy egoísta cuando de compañías femeninas se trata – sonrió de lado, una sonrisa cruel, que dejaba al descubierto un colmillo blanco y afilado – Digamos que un Rey puede permitirse el lujo de ser maleducado – sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mí, esta vez evaluadores, escudriñando cada centímetro de tela, de piel – Las princesitas no corren por los pasillos sin motivo aparente ¿verdad?

Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación, y el interrogatorio no entraba, exactamente, dentro de la conversación que querría mantener con un vampiro como Draco Malfoy, jefe del clan Samarah. Víktor me había hablado de él en la fiesta, y cuando se presentó supe enseguida que se trataba del vampiro que había mencionado Krum.

Samarah era uno de los clanes más antiguos del mundo vampírico y se trataba, sin lugar a dudas, del más selectivo a la hora de elegir sus componentes. Sólo pertenecían al clan los que tuvieran una estirpe vampírica tan extensa que no pudieran albergar en su interior ningún resquicio de humanidad. Amor, amistad, tristeza o compasión no eran cosas que experimentara un Samarah. Vivían para ellos y morirían por ellos, creyendo que el afán de poder y la lucha por conseguirlo te llevan a formar parte del escalafón más alto dentro de su jerarquía. De hecho, el propio Malfoy pertenecía a "Los Cinco", un grupo formado por los vampiros más poderosos: Igor, del clan Assaiet; Sirtak, de los Numerhai; Malfoy, de los Samarah; Kisha, de los Persites y Víktor Krum de la dinastía y clan Lanrek. "Los Cinco" gobernaban al resto, y sus palabras, leyes y acciones eran la ley, lo que para los humanos sería Dios. Aunque este Dios tenía demasiadas caras ocultas.

- Las princesas buenas no corren – volvió a repetir Draco Malfoy, acercándose poco a poco hasta donde estaba, como si estuviera suspendido en el aire.

Una de sus manos tocó mi rostro y sentí el contacto frío e inerte de la carne muerta, de unas venas por las cuales no corre sangre, sino algo más parecido al veneno, a la maldad. Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos grises que te inspiraban nada más que desconfianza, y brillaron con tal intensidad que no pude evitar el desviar mis ojos hacia la puerta ventana, hacia nuestros reflejos. Y entonces me estremecí: Allí solo estaba yo. Malfoy siguió mi mirada y al verme reflejada en el cristal todo cambió. Su rostro pálido y puntiagudo se contorsionó en una mueca de asco y sus manos blancas y frías se convirtieron en garras afiladas que me empujaron, haciéndome caer al suelo.

- Tú… - susurró con desprecio, sujetándome por el brazo para levantarme y ponerme de nuevo frente al cristal – Eres humana ¡aún tienes reflejo!

- ¡No, no! – grité a la desesperada, intentando zafarme de aquel brazo que me agarraba con fuerza, con violencia - ¡Yo soy un vampiro! ¡Víktor me convirtió en vampiro!

- ¡MIENTES! – rugió Malfoy, y las paredes de la mansión temblaron, al igual que los cristales de las puertas ventanas. Estaba furioso, sus ojos grises comenzaban a inyectarse en sangre y pude comprobar como su fuerza aumentaba con cada ola de pánico que sacudía mi cuerpo. Los vampiros olían el miedo, yo lo tenía. Y eso, para un vampiro perteneciente al clan Samarah, era algo que solo una persona humana podía experimentar.

- Víktor me convirtió – repetí con la voz apagada, y Draco me acercó más a él y con la mano libre me apartó el cabello castaño, dejando el cuello descubierto. Ahí había una cicatriz de dos colmillos, dos puntos rojos que poco a poco iban desapareciendo debido a que los vampiros tienen la habilidad de curarse las heridas.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Malfoy me miraron evaluadores, y su ceño se frunció con fiereza.

- La Profecía… contigo vendrá la Profecía – algo en mi cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar aquellas palabras en los labios de Draco Malfoy. Sabía de aquella Profecía, de lo que traería consigo, del derrocamiento del Rey de los Vampiros… de la muerte de Víktor. Sus manos agarraron entonces mi cuello, apretándolo hasta casi no poder respirar.

- Yo… - susurré casi sin aire, sintiendo como poco a poco se me nublaba la vista. Lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos grises inyectados en sangre, unos ojos claros en los que veía la muerte. Mi muerte.

- No puedes vivir… – negó fervientemente, apretando con más fuerza – No puedes vivir…

Pero cuando ya daba todo por perdido, cuando había dejado de forcejear para dejarme matar por el vampiro, algo ocurrió. Una sombra emergió desde la oscuridad, chocando contra Draco y haciendo que éste me soltara. Caí al suelo y a pesar de que estaba aturdida, pude distinguir la figura de un hombre alto y fornido frente a la esbelta y delgada de Malfoy.

- Si quieres acabar con ella, antes tendrás que acabar conmigo.

Draco Malfoy rió estruendosamente, de una forma tan fría que sentí el miedo recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. El vampiro se cruzó de brazos y la luz de la luna se reflejó en su cabello rubio y lacio.

- Empecemos pues… Víktor.

**Pues se acabó, en el siguiente tendréis el desenlace de todo el embrollo de la Profecía, saldrán nuevos personajes (puede que aparezca el Señor Potter) y habrá nuevas aventuras. Hasta entonces me despido. ¡Besos!**

**_                                   Shashira_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6:Destino_**

La luna se alzaba bien alta en el cielo estrellado de Bulgaria cuando Phoenix, Súnem, Ram y Remus terminaron su conversación en la taberna "Perestroika". Ron, como se llamaba realmente el pelirrojo, resultó ser un chico sencillo, rudo a pesar de su acento inglés y con un cierto aire despistado que engañaba a aquel que lo creyera. Llevaba en el extraño país desde su adolescencia, cuando Súnem lo fue a buscar una noche porque su clan lo necesitaba.

- Ram te llama – le había anunciado la muchacha aquella noche, y el pelirrojo cogió un abrigo, sus pocas pertenencias y la siguió hasta los infiernos.

Al salir del bar, Ron había llevado a Lupin hasta un bosque a un par de millas hacia el oeste. En un principio, el camino se había hecho llevadero, con senderos espaciosos y todo muy bien señalado, pero cuanto más se adentraron, Lupin pudo comprobar que aquello se estaba volviendo complicado. Los árboles tapaban el cielo cuajado de estrellas, apareciendo a ratos, y solo a veces, cuando las nubes lo permitían. Los rayos plateados se filtraban por segundos y luego volvían a desaparecer. Las señalizaciones habían desaparecido bajo letreros borrosos y los caminos rectos habían sido sustituidos por senderos embarrados que te hundían en ellos hasta la rodilla.

- La mansión está situada en un lugar estratégico dentro del bosque, prácticamente en el corazón, en un gran claro sin tanto fango y mierda. Yo intentaré distraerlos desde el exterior, mientras tanto tú entrarás para buscar a Krum – decía el pelirrojo envuelto en un abrigo de piel, levantándose los cuellos para protegerse del frío. Tenía el cabello revuelto por el viento, y una bolsa de pana le colgaba a un lado, protegida todo el tiempo por uno de sus brazos. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los dorados de Remus, asintiendo impasible a las explicaciones de Phoenix, que echó a andar sin girarse – Vamos, no queda mucho para llegar.

Ron avanzaba delante de él con paso firme y seguro, sin intentar entablar conversación alguna con el licántropo. Lupin lo observaba desde hacía rato, y después de intentar buscarle parecidos, dedujo que el mejor de todos era el de un soldado. Un buen soldado reclutado para hacer todo tipo de misiones arriesgadas, esas que ningún otro se atrevía a hacer. Y era aquel aspecto débil y despistado, duro e infantil a la vez, lo que le hacía realmente peligroso y eficiente. Nadie sabía qué esperar de aquel muchacho erguido y silencioso.

- ¿Cómo encontraste un lugar tan escondido? – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, exhalando el aire limpio del bosque y soltándolo de golpe, parecía molesto por la pregunta.

- Es mi trabajo. Mi misión dentro del clan – apartó una rama que le estorbaba en el avance y luego se giró un poco, sonriendo de un modo casual, inocente – Deberías de saber el funcionamiento de nuestra jerarquía, Príncipe.

Lupin hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono guasón que empleaba el chico. Rió conciliador, sin saber exactamente qué demonios tenía él que a Ron le molestaba tanto. Aunque sospechaba que la clave era una mata de cabello negro, unos ojos rasgados y el nombre prohibido de la mujer que amaba y que no podía ocultar aunque lo intentara.

- Lo único que sé – respondió, continuando el hilo de la conversación - es que los licántropos somos seres extraños, Ron ¿te puedo llamar así?

- Claro

- Bien. Pues te diré, Ron, que lo único que he aprendido es que dentro de nuestra especie no diriges tu vida, ni la vives. Simplemente estás en ese lugar, en ese instante, porque lo han planeado así personas que a lo mejor ni siquiera conoces. Gente que lo único que quiere es que hagas esto o lo otro. Que dejes tu vida por algo que ni siquiera sabes si existe de verdad o no, si es leyenda o realidad.

Las ramas se movían bajo una brisa que había aparecido de repente, y aunque no podía ver el rostro del pelirrojo bajo la oscuridad tétrica y hermosa a la vez de aquel bosque búlgaro, a Remus se le antojaba que en su boca llena de pecas se dibujaba una sonrisa cómplice.

- A eso se le llama destino, Lupin ¿No crees en él? – lo preguntó como lo había visto hacer desde que lo conocía, con la mezcla de ingenuidad e inocencia unida a su voz de acento inglés, tan anglosajón como el suyo propio, que no había perdido a pesar de los años pasados en Bulgaria. Pero había preguntas que no se podían responder, resolvió Remus, arropado por los matorrales. Y respuestas que eran mejor no dar. Ni siquiera pensar.

- Bueno…

De repente los árboles cesaron, y apareció una explanada iluminada por la luna, donde se podía ver un río plateado con montañas de diferentes niveles al fondo, en el horizonte. Hubiera sido un paisaje bonito, pensó Remus, avanzando aún tras Ron hasta quedarse entre unos arbustos. Habría sido un buen lugar sino fuera por lo que tenía que hacer, por los nervios y la tensión.

- Aquella es la mansión del clan Lanrek .

Ron señalaba un edificio gótico de hermosos ventanales. Las luces permanecían apagadas salvo las del piso inferior, de donde venía una hermosa melodía de violín. Con cuidado sacó una vela pequeña y prácticamente consumida junto a algo más que Lupin no reconoció. El pelirrojo extendió entonces en la hierba, junto a la vela ya encendida un pergamino que reflejaba a la perfección un plano de la mansión Lanrek, con pequeñas motas que se movían de un lado para otro. Remus miraba el mapa con cierta añoranza. Conocía ese estilo de pergamino, Sirius y él lo habían utilizado para sus escapadas del colegio cuando eran niños, las noches en las que querían convertirse en licántropo uno y animago el otro. Ahora que se encontraba allí, veía esa etapa de su vida como si hubiera formado parte de un sueño muy largo y del cual acababa de despertar. Respiró hondo, sacudiendo a la vez la cabeza e intentando concentrarse en las explicaciones que su compañero de equipo le daba.

- … y la sala que se encuentra ahora iluminada es el salón principal, y supongo que será Alikma la autora de esa melodía.

- ¿Alikma? – no sabía porqué, pero aquel nombre le resultó extrañamente familiar. Lo había escuchado antes, en algún lugar. Ron percibió aquel interés inusitado por la vampira, y aunque sus ojos azules se mostraron extrañados por la pregunta no lo dijo, sino que asintió, observando el mapa y señalando la mota en la que se leía con cierta dificultad el nombre pronunciado.

- Ella es la mano derecha de Krum. Su aliada, su amiga… su amante. Es la mujer con más poder dentro de su clan. – Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía y haciendo que unos mechones pelirrojo ocultaran parte de su piel pecosa y sus ojos claros – También resulta ser la más bella entre todas las vampiras – suspiró apesadumbrado – Lástima que nos llevemos tan mal con los de su raza, sino...

- Creo que te pasas demasiado tiempo observándola, amigo Phoenix – lo interrumpió el licántropo, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por aquella mujer de rostro desconocido y que su imaginación desarrollada no le ponía aún cuerpo ni voz, solo una melodía triste y melancólica de violín.

- Bueno, si tú la vieras lo comprenderías – miraba el mapa absorto, con su sonrisa aún impresa en sus labios – Es algo de lo que jamás podrías aburrirte. De observarla.

Remus abrió la boca para responderle, pero entonces un grito rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, y la melodía del violín cesó de repente. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar pasos, cuerpos que iban de un lado para otro, nervios y desesperación ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Al dirigir sus ojos hacia la mansión solo pudo ver cómo la luz del primer piso se apagaba. Su mirada se encontró con la de Ron, que se quitaba la bolsa de pana para dársela al licántropo. De su rostro había desaparecido cualquier alegría, y ahora solo mostraba seriedad y preocupación. De nuevo Lupin tuvo la sensación de que estaba frente a un soldado fiel.

- En la bolsa llevas todo lo necesario para acabar con él. – Señaló la mansión con uno de sus dedos moteados, que tenían ahora el reflejo dorado de la vela casi consumida – Búscalo, encuéntralo y mátalo. Mátalo, Remus, y seremos libres por fin. – Levantó un poco la manga derecha de su abrigo de piel, dejando ver un reloj en el que relucían estrellas y planetas. También una luna – Cuando yo me vaya, empieza a contar los minutos, porque solo tienes una hora para deshacerte de él y salir de allí.

- ¿Y tú? – sonrió con inocencia, característica que coincidía con su aspecto de buen soldado. Un niño al que habían educado para eso. Ante el recuerdo no pudo evitar verse a él mismo reflejado en los ojos azules y las pecas numerosas.

- Yo solo soy un simple peón dentro de esta partida empezada hace ya siglos. Aquí la pieza clave eres tú, Remus, y tu misión.

- Mi misión – repitió, y el pelirrojo asintió.

- Tú destino.

Y desapareció entre los arbustos antes de que Remus tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

- Pues que así sea, Víktor.

Esa fue la frase que Draco Malfoy pronunció con furia contenida, aunque también con cierta curiosidad, como si no esperara aquella presencia, pero yo percibía que aún así no iba a cambiar sus planes. Víktor seguía manteniendo sus ojos oscuros en el vampiro del clan Samarah. Notaba la tensión de sus músculos, los puños cerrados, preparados para la lucha.

- Vamos ¿a qué esperas para atacar, Malfoy? – sonrió como jamás lo había visto sonreír, de un modo cruel, despiadado. Sus ojos oscuros también comenzaron a inyectarse en sangre, y los colmillos de su boca resplandecieron bajo los rayos de luna.

- Creo, Víktor, que no te has dado cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras – el vampiro me señaló con su mano fina y pálida – Ella es nuestra extinción. Tu muerte - hizo una pausa, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Krum, pero solo obtuvo silencio - ¡Maldita sea¡Nos matará a todos!

- Tú no puedes cambiar lo que ya está escrito, Draco. Eso es algo que los Samarah, después de tantos siglos, seguís sin comprender. No se puede luchar contra algo para lo que has sido creado. – Malfoy hizo una mueca de no entender lo que decía. Mientras, yo seguía en mi rincón, aún reponiéndome del ataque del vampiro. El cuello me ardía como si llamas de fuego me lamieran la piel, y comprendí que me había dejado marcados todos los dedos de su mano.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con desagrado - ¿Creado para qué?

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado, Malfoy, porqué fui elegido príncipe de los vampiros?

- Eres un Lanrek – concluyó sin darle importancia – La raza de los reyes.

Su sombra hizo un movimiento seco, negando un par de veces.

– No, Malfoy. La única razón por la que fui elegido es porque tengo un don del que todos los vampiros, excepto uno, carecéis. Un don que anunció mi muerte desde que nací, y el principio de una nueva era. Una era en la que vendrá la luz.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy, inyectados en sangre, se dilataron. Su boca permanecía abierta, como en un espasmo de horror, y sus colmillos afilados seguían reluciendo a pesar de la oscuridad reinante en el pasillo. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, impresionado. Era la primera vez que yo presenciaba un acto humano dentro del cuerpo blanquecino de Draco Malfoy.

- Tú sabes leer los códices secretos de la Profecía… eres uno de sus guardianes ¿no es así? Uno de sus protectores.

- Vaya – dijo Krum, haciendo una reverencia ante los ojos de Malfoy – Por fin has dado con la clave, Draco. – luego me miró de soslayo, como para asegurarse de que yo seguía allí, sin moverme, como si no existiera – Yo sabía quién era Hermione desde el primer momento en que la vi. Los protectores del códice podemos ver el aura de las personas a nuestro alrededor. Sabemos de sus sentimientos, miedos, esperanzas y alegrías. Y en ella yo solo pude ver una fuerza extrema – sonrió con dulzura, volviendo luego a su talante hosco y agresivo – Yo nací para protegerla de vosotros, para que así llegue la paz deseada después de tantos siglos entre las razas del infierno.

- Tú no sabes lo que dices… eso es imposible.

- Está escrito, Draco. Es el destino… - suspiró, observándome de nuevo – Tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

- ¡MIENTES!

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Malfoy se abalanzó como una fiera contra Víktor, y sus manos rodearon su cuello con la fuerza de unas tenazas. El rostro del vampiro del clan Samarah estaba irreconocible, se había contorsionado en una mueca desagradable, pálida y de ojos grandes y sangrientos. Sus manos seguían apretando fuertes el cuello de Krum cuando fui en su ayuda, atacando a Draco por la espalda, pero yo estaba muy débil y me derrumbó de nuevo con mucha facilidad.

- Aún no es tu turno, Princesa… morirás después de él.

Víktor estaba en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente y con dificultad. Miraba a Malfoy con desprecio.

- Vamos, Draco¡terminemos con esto cuanto antes!

De un salto escaló una de las paredes de piedra, subiendo por el techo a una velocidad que superaba la media normal, y se dejó caer encima de Malfoy, dejándolo inconsciente. Víktor se levantó, exhausto y con gotas de sangre cayendo por su barbilla. Draco no se levantó.

- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí desde mi posición, algo atolondrada aún por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Los ojos del vampiro del clan Lanrek volvían poco a poco a su estando habitual, y las gotas de sangre que le resbalaban a modo de sudor por la cara fueron extinguiéndose por los poros de su piel. Me puse en pie con dificultad, ayudándome de apoyo la pared de piedra fría. Nos mirábamos cada uno desde nuestras posiciones, sin hacer nada, y de repente algo dentro de mí hizo que mis pies se movieran, y que mis brazos rodearan la espalda de Víktor, y mi rostro se hundiera en su pecho. Sollocé durante unos minutos, sintiendo la mano ruda de Krum en mi nuca, acariciando mi cabello largo, y la otra mano en mi cintura, estrechándome con la fuerza extrema del vampiro, como si temiera que pudiese desaparecer.

- No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo, Víktor. Yo… creí que era una más entre tu raza, y ahora descubro que me equivocaba. Y cuando pienso que soy humana tampoco puedo calificarme de ese modo, porque tengo colmillos, y manos manchadas con la sangre de otros. Sangre que he bebido y ha corrido por mi garganta – me aferré a su camisa desesperadamente - ¿Qué soy, Víktor¡Dime en qué me has convertido!

Rompí a llorar como lo haría una niña de cuatro años delante del regalo que no le compra su madre. Me sentía estúpida, pequeña e insignificante. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para mí, mi vida no había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, sino que ahora era simplemente otra Hermione, una mujer que no era humana, ni tampoco vampira. Una joven que no sabía siquiera si poseía aún su alma.

- Hermione… - susurró entonces Krum, y me levantó el rostro mientras me sujetaba tiernamente por la barbilla, sonriéndome con dulzura – Hermione – volvió a repetir, con su voz grave y sensual - Hay una profecía, un escrito que habla de una mujer que no es humana, ni tampoco pertenece a ninguna de las razas demoníacas. Ella hará que reine de nuevo la paz entre nosotros. Qué hará que venga una Era en la que podamos vivir sin miedo a morir.

- La batalla contra los licántropos…

- Acabará con la llegada de esa mujer, es decir, contigo. También se extinguirá mi vida.

- ¿Cuando…? - Víktor me acalló, levantando el dedo índice y rozando con ellos mis labios.

- No es el momento, no es el lugar. Ahora tenemos que ir en busca del otro guardián del códice, aquél que está destinado a vivir para protegerte, cuidando de ti entre las sombras para que puedas cumplir tu misión.

- ¿Y quién es¿Dónde está?

Pero cuando Krum abrió la boca ningún sonido salió, y entonces sentí como algo frío y viscoso empapaba mi traje y mi piel entre mis manos. Sus ojos oscuros comenzaban a ponerse como cristales opacos, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Me di cuenta de que tenía un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, a la altura del corazón, y que los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy me miraban desde la penumbra.

- Espero que no intentes moverte, Víktor, o el veneno que lleva la daga se extenderá más rápido por tu asqueroso ser – anduvo unos pasos, hasta quedar frente a uno de los ventanales. Yo miraba la escena espantada, sin saber exactamente qué hace o como actuar. Krum comenzó entonces a temblar, y la sangre manaba ya con una rapidez insospechada, haciendo que las faldas de mi traje quedaran empapadas de sangre oscura y negra como el ópalo.

- Supongo, Princesa, que Víktor no te habló nunca de los riesgos de ser el Rey de los Condenados – le arrancó la daga de la espalda, y Krum dio un alarido de dolor, derrumbándose en el piso, formando alrededor de él un charco espeso y viscoso. Draco se miraba ahora las uñas, con aire distraído – Verás, querida. Cuando tú eres elegido y aceptado como Rey, tus poderes aumentan, pero con ello también sus peligros. Uno de ellos tiene nombre de mujer, y es Eofren. Se trata de un veneno que solo afecta a los reyes, y se encuentra en el tallo de una flor conocida como Aeriser. Una gota de ese veneno y cualquier rey de los vampiros morirá. Es el caso, claro está, de nuestro gran amigo Krum. – Los ojos grises estaban fijos en mí, inexpresivos – Y ahora dime, Hermione, qué demonios piensas hacer.

Y sin saber porqué, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese instante fue gritar.


End file.
